


My Version of the Wolf and the Leopard

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Inspired By... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Leopard Sheriff, Leopard Stiles, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werecat Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the title.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL WRITING OF THIS STORY.<br/>OR SERIES.</p><p>This is just my take on it because I really loved their series and wanted another version.<br/>It's inspired by their work and also like a remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome To Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057741) by [weirdwithhumor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor). 



Stiles got to school early that morning to avoid the other students and made his way into the building, quickly heading for the office.

"Hi, how can I help you young man?" The receptionist said behind the front desk.

"Um, yes," The boy stuttered out, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, "my dad called the other day, Stilinski?" he answered.

"Ah, yes!" She beamed. "The new Sheriff's son. It's all the town talked about. Small town, gossip travels fast." The lady laughed as she looked through one of the filing cabinets, pulling out a single sheet and nodded to herself.

She handed the schedule over along with a map. "Here you go honey, I would have someone show you around, but you showed up so early that not many students are here."

Stiles shook his head "I can find them." He gave the woman a small smile. "Thank you though."

She nodded, smile still in place, and Stiles went off to find his classes before school started.

He walked down the halls while looking down at his schedule at the same time, keeping his ears open so he wouldn't run into anyone. Stiles found his locker first, he noted that it was a good ways away from the office (good in case any 'confrontations' happen).

Stiles took out the lock he brought and put it into the metal loop after he popped the door open so he could just close and lock the door after he got the stuff he would need, then stuffed his backpack inside. Keeping the schedule out, the young man found that his first class was not far from his locker, but his second was up a flight of stairs. His third and sixth are upstairs as well, close to one another, fourth is study hall and right before lunch (score!) which means that he can go out and buy food when he cannot take the school lunches anymore (which will be often). And finally, his fifth is back downstairs along with his seventh which is in the gym.

Feeling that he got the layout of the school down with time to spare, Stiles nodded to himself with a smile and went to his first class, English.

He showed the teacher his schedule then sat in the back of the classroom, texting his dad about not forgetting to eat at work then just annoying him until the bell rang and other people started to file in.

Puppy eyes from yesterday was seated beside him, and the curly haired boy sat in front of him.

Stiles glanced at the two wolves suspiciously.

Puppy eyes turned to him first and spoke. "Hi! My name is Scott, and this is my boyfriend, Isaac." He smiled affectionately and Stiles raised a brow, but gave him a small smile.

"Stiles."

"I have never seen you before, what brings you into town?" Pup-  _Scott_ , asked him.

Stiles saw Isaac glaring at Scott from his peripheral. "My dad and I wanted a change." He answered.

Scott went to open his mouth to mostly likely ask more, but was cut off when the teacher started class.

Stiles sat there, bored out of his mind, pretending taking notes on stuff he already knew, and wondering how this teacher could be so behind. Scott and Isaac were pretty cute together, and anyone could tell that they were mates from the looks they gave each other. Stiles thought Isaac was a cocky guy from his looks, but, while sitting here and watching the guy, he was actually shy and quiet.

Stiles thought about having someone like that. He  _could_ have that.

A mate.

It be nice.

His first, and last, boyfriend turned out to be a hunter who tried to kill him. He wanted to wear his pelt as a winter coat. To this day, Stiles is happy he kept his teenage hormones in check and didn't sleep with the human.

That event made it hard for Stiles trust people and he hasn't dated anyone since.

Stiles snapped out of thoughts when a piece of folded paper landed on his desk.

He unfolded it and it stated, " **It's Scott. Give me ur number, bro! And I'll txt u mine.** "

Stiles was weary, and gave the guy a 'why' look.

He looked sad for a moment then began to scribble on another paper and threw that one over as well.

" **U look like a cool dude and no one wants to b that awkrd kid on their first day. And I'll show u around!** "

Stiles scribbled something and gave it back. " **I already know my way around, thanks.** "

" **But I cud show u around town?** "

Stiles huffed, he had a point. But he didn't want this guy's alpha freaking out because he didn't ask permission or something. " **I will be fine, thanks.** "

The bell rang and Stiles stood up to go straight to his next class. He picked up what he'd need on his trip back to his first hour so he doesn't have to stop by his locker again.

.......

His next class was AP History and he made his way there fairly quickly, seeing that this class was set up coliseum style.

 _Cool_.

Stiles showed his teacher- who smelled like a werebear surprisingly, his schedule and headed for the back.

"Mr. Stilinski?" The woman called. He looked up just before he sat. "No one sits in those back rows."

He nodded and moved up a few, making eye contact with the teacher to make sure this row was fine. She nodded and moved away from her board.

People were filing in, few in giving him strange looks and others talking about him.

Stiles noted the black guy from the diner sitting two seats away. He sighed in relief that no one was going to talk to him this period and tuned in the teacher when she began to speak.

......

Stiles was smiling when the bell rang.

That was the best class  _ever_.

Miss Diera (or M.D. as she like to be called) was  _awesome_. She was not behind at all and was  _great_ at impressions. She made everything easy to understand by relating everything to action movies and comics.

Stiles may have fallen in love when she mentioned Deadpool.

He was still grinning when she called him to her desk and asked him about his previous schooling and how far he was on the curriculum.

He answered all of her questions and complimented her on her euphemisms.

She laughed. "Why thank you. I get in trouble for the way I teach so it's nice to know that I'm helping some students along." She leaned over to glance over the departing students. "Boyd."

The wolf approached silently. He was a lot more muscular up close. If he didn't smell like someone else, Stiles  _may_ have given him his number.

Miss Diera looked back at Stiles. "If you have any questions outside of school or just cannot reach me on my cell (she gave everyone her phone number in case of questions), ask Boyd here." She beamed, "He is my best student and," she leaned closer to stage whisper, "my favorite, not because he is my third cousin."

It was minute, but Boyd shuffled slightly.

Was he _embarrassed_?

She giggled. "Aww I'm making you blush, aren't I 'cuz-" M.D. looked at her watch and gasped. "-and late for class. She jumped up and pushed them out of the door. "Go go  _go_."

Stiles was laughing when she slammed the door (she has third hour planning).

He stopped when a hand was shoved in his face and looked up to the attache.

"Boyd." He simply said.

The young man grinned and shook his hand. "Stiles." The warning bell rang and Stiles cursed. "I gotta go," He turned and jogged down the hall giving Boyd a small wave. "Bye!"

AP Physics was nothing special, but he met a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair named Lydia. She is a bit-  _much_ , but she is really funny and a genius, but so was he and they warmed up to each other quicker than he thought he would.

 _Maybe_ he could actually get along with this wolf pack. They seem okay on having humans in their pack, and even though were-cats tend to stand alone, it was not unheard of for them to join groups.

Maybe they would accept him too.

Stiles stopped himself and shook his head.

What was he thinking?

He and his father  _tried_ the wolf thing.

And look where it got them.

Constantly traveling with no set home.

No  _mother_.

The law says to get along, but people easily undermine it with cheap tricks and people end up dead.

But in a complete wolf territory, he needs to make some friends or else he might make trouble.

Or get his dad fired.

And these wolves are very nice-

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumped and swiveled around. It was the human of that pack.

"I'm Danny, my friends told me about you." The guy smiled.

Jesus  _Christ_ those dimples.

"W-What do you want?" Curse his stammering.

"I saw you freaking out, you alright?"

Stiles looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Stiles gave him a look and he put his hands up. "Just checking, I'll go back to class now."

If Stiles was in his other form, his ears would be standing straight up. "Wait, if this is not you class-"

"I was getting some textbooks my teacher left here." Stiles looked over to where Danny was pointing and saw the cart with the books. "You are in Study Hall with them-"

He pointed behind Stiles, and a few tables away, sat Boyd, Isaac, and the blond chick failing to make themselves look busy.

"They did not want to upset you with their scent."

Stiles raised a brow. "So they sent someone who smelled like them?"

Danny shrugged. "I did not say it was a smart plan."

Stiles ignored the soft 'hey'.

Danny turned to leave. "See you later Stiles."

Stiles put his head down and breathed for a few moments.

"Come over here," he growled lowly, "I can feel your anxiety from over here."

Might as well get this over with before they send the alpha to sniff him out.

No sooner than he finished the sentence, three chairs, pulled out from his table.

A hand hesitantly touched his. "Are you okay?"

It was Isaac.

Stiles pulled his hand away. "I'm fine."

"What brought that on?" It was the girl. Stiles lifted his head to look at her.

She still wore to much make up.

"Erica." She supplied since she was the only new face of the day so far.

"Erica," Stiles repeated, "you wear too much makeup." He said simply and lowered his head once more, trying to get rid of his headache. "You would be prettier without so much. Just a subtle line and shadow with a bit a gloss would be fine."

"And what would  _you_  know about makeup?" She shot back.

He looked directly at her, but didn't lift his head. "I like to dress up sometimes."

Then he stood and left.

.......

In his car on the way to get food, Stiles was proud of himself for that little quip. But that quickly faded away as he thought about the real reason why he knows that stuff.

He did dress up, but it wasn't for himself, mostly.

Cousins, so many cousins, and nieces,  _so many._

All gone now.

Hunted to  _extinction_.

Because they were considered too dangerous.

Cats may be solitary, but they still have families.

Stiles hopped out of his car and walked back into the school, but did not go into the cafeteria for lunch. He chose a tree with relative privacy and climbed it, setting with his warm food in his lap but not opening the bag.

He just let the memories was over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had something else in mind but this kind of works.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed my issue !! Sorta..

Stiles startled when his phone buzzed and fumbled with it until he hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

 _"Son?"_ His father's voice came through. _"You alright?"_

"Yeah dad.'' He mentally cursed when his voice broke.

_"Do not sound like it."_

"Are you not supposed to be at work?"

 _"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_  The Sheriff countered.

"I am," Stiles paused to look at his watch, "we are ten minutes into lunch."

 John sighed and Stiles could hear the springs of his chair squeak as he leaned back in it. _"Made any friends yet?"_

"The wolves we saw at the diner are trying to be friends, it is weird."

Stiles could  _hear_  his father pinch the bridge of his nose. _"That is what normal people do when they see a person alone, Stiles."_

"But it is like _just_ the wolves. Other humans people spoke to me today and they were not trying to shove numbers down my throat or go out of their way to be with me or anything." He did not mention the few people coming up to him smelling like lust.

_"I know you are scared of trusting-"_

"I'm not-"

**_"Stiles."_ **

The young man's facade wilted slightly, "Sorry."

_"I know you are afraid of letting people in stiles especially wolves, but you cannot keep doing that. You are going to end up old and alone."_

"You mean like you?" Stiles joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

_"I have got you, do I not?"_

Stiles softened. "Yeah, you do, always."

_"But I cannot be all you have Stiles, make friends."_

Stiles groaned. 

_"Make friends or you are grounded."_

"You cannot do that!"

_"I can."_

"But-"

"Here kitty kitty!"

_"Is that a friend I hear calling?"_

" _Dad_."

**_"Make friends. "_ **

The phone then cut off. 

Stiles glared at his phone. "Love you too."

He almost dropped his phone again when it buzzed with a text.

**From Dadio: Love you.**

Stiles smiled then grabbed his warm food and jumped out of the tree.

He looked into the shocked faces of that pack.

"What?"

A brunette girl stepped forward. "How the hell did you jump out of that tree and land on your feet?" 

Stiles shrugged, knowing what she was doing. "I do it a lot, now what do you want?"

"We want to be friends, dude." Scott whined.

"Why?"

"Because!"

Stiles willed away another headache. "If I let you eat with me, will you leave me alone?"

Scott shrugged.

The leopard sighed then sat on the ground; a silent invitation. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as they surrounded him. "Do  _not_  sit on the sides of me." He watched as a few of them actually listened and moved to his front field of vision.

The red head from earlier sniffed and stayed where she was, a little  _too_  close even after her girlfriend moved, and Stiles stood quickly, grabbing the heaviest low branch and vaulted himself up.

"First you send an integrated human and now an unscented woman?" Stiles growled, leaning low enough to look down into each of their faces. "How stupid do you think I am? Just because we talked does not mean you have a way in."

"Wait-"

"No," Stiles cut them off. "Leave me alone. Tell your alpha if he wants to speak to come to me directly. He obviously knows where I live." He knew in the back of his mind that this was a risky move but he couldn't take his chances.

He tried being polite and they think that because they have numbers they can win.

The scar on his back says otherwise.

"Stiles-"

 _"Leave_." He hissed finally letting his animal show.

They finally got the message and turned to leave with more than one person glaring at the girl and something in the distance.

* * *

 

His first day at BH High was mediocre to say the least.

Feeling a bit tense and having his leopard singing just under his skin, Stiles decided to go for a quick run through the woods.

Hopefully he wouldn't meet any wolves.

Stiles his put stuff away, and left a note for his dad in case he comes home for lunch to check on him, then stripped just outside his backdoor (thank god dad got the house with a fence).

He dropped down onto fours paws and he was off.

The leopard avoided the fallen leaves broken off twigs littering the forest floor. He has been stalking the same nest of bunnies for the last half hour, silently waiting for the right moment to pounce. Stiles loved hunting, the thrill of running and leaping through the woods always gave him joy. He liked to stalk his prey for hours, let it get comfortable, then snap its neck with one quick bite of his sharp fangs.

 Stiles froze when he noticed that he was being watched. He looked up and met blood red eyes.

 _Of course_ he did what any other animal would do in his position and bared his teeth in silent snarl. 

These bunnies were  _his_  prey.

The wolf looked shocked for a moment, then backed away silently.

 Stiles stopped when he just realized what he did.

He just  _challenged_  an alpha. 

He bared his teeth and everything.

He challenged it.

The leopard paused. 

_And it backed away?_

It left him alone.

Oh god, he probably went to get his pack to _eviscerate him_.

Stiles took off running, no longer caring about his prey and just ran.

_God he probably just doomed his family._

What is left of it anyway.

Unluckily for him, he didn't know these woods and so his direction of safety was not home.

He could have found his way had he scented it but that was not his first thought.

So now he was lost. 

He climbed the nearest tree in hopes that he would see the town or the road but all he saw were more trees. 

_These trees are too damn tall._

There was a sound underneath him and he climbed down a bit to peer down at the growth.

It was the black, red eyed wolf.

_Oh god, maybe if he stayed still-_

_Nope_. The wolf is now looking directly at him. He is going to die and it has not even been two full days.

The wolf placed something on the floor then looked up at him again. 

From this height, it was easy to pinpoint the three dead rabbits. One was clearly the rabbit that he killed earlier and the other two were just as plump or even plumper than his.

He did not know how to feel about that.

Stiles' narrow eyes slit even further and he moved up in his tree to check his surroundings. This could be an ambush.

Finding no one, he climbed back down and was startled by the wolf, who had his front two paws on the tree, peering up at him.

He quickly climbed back up hissing as he went.

He forgot werewolves could climb trees.

But the wolf simply moved away (again) and sat back in his original spot.

Stiles glared at him.

Then his stomach growled.

_Damn hunger._

The wolf must have heard it because he stood and moved the rabbits closer to the tree before moving back to his spot. 

Stiles stomach growled again and Stiles came down from the tree a bit. He still glared at the black wolf the entire time and he waited a beat before sliding down some more.

Then a bit more.

_Little more._

Then, when he was as close to the floor as he could get, he reached out to grab the closest rabbit and took it with him up the tree. Laying on a high branch, he meticulously removed most of the fur form the thing, glancing down at the wolf as he went. One twitch and Stiles will be at the top of this tree yowling until his dad came home.

Upon finishing that first rabbit, Stiles licked the blood off his lips and purred at the feeling of his prey filling his belly.

Hungry for more, he traveled back down to take another, laying on a lower branch as he ate this one. 

By the end of the third, Stiles was on the floor nosing around for another.

The wolf made a quiet noise and Stiles' head snapped up. 

He nodded in the direction of somewhere and began walking, throwing a look over his shoulder.

Stiles took that as an initiative to follow, so he did.

Hey, the wolf just  _fed_  him. He may be conflicted but he does react to kindness.

They walked a little ways until Stiles heard water and it turns out the wolf was leading then to a small pond.

Suddenly Stiles was filled with a raging thirst.  He made a noise (he did not know what) and jogged up to the water to drink.

As he lapped up the water, the wolf came up next to him and drank as well, testing his boundaries.

Stiles could let him have that. I mean he did bring him food then to drink.

Speaking of. 

Stiles made a low noise to get the wolf's attention.

He used a paw to motion to the wolf, then behind him, then made a motion of howling. 

The wolf sat on that a moment then stood once more, nodding.

He nudged his head in another direction, then they began to walk again.

Turns out Stiles went quite far in his panic and it was a while before he smelt anything civilized. 

But when he did, he quickly caught on to his and his dad mixed scents and followed it home, forgetting about the wolf for a moment. He made it home fairly quickly after that, and squeezed through the opening in the fence to run up to his dad who was waiting on the back porch.

"Jesus boy, I almost called out for a team to search for you." John rubbed the leopard's head and as he rubbed all over his legs purring loudly.

Stiles stopped and ran back out the opening and quickly found the wolf heading out. He called out to it and it stopped so he could catch up.

Not knowing how to thank it- _him_ , He nuzzled his face and licked his muzzle before running back to his home and the Sheriff who was looking through the fence.

He grinned when Stiles squeezed back through.

"Had a good date son?"

Stiles just yowled then went to go pick up his clothes.

_Maybe his day was not so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Lydia.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles needs to get his priorities straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter lighter. Idk I'm not good at happy....

Stiles shut himself in his room later that night after a long soak in the bath and thought about what happened in the woods.

John knocked on his door. "Stiles?" 

Stiles wrung his tail in his hands. "Come in."

Unlike a wolf shift, he could control his to where only his tail came out and his ears became pointy.

John opened the door and smiled down at the young man on the bed. "What's wrong, cub? You have not done that since we left the city."

"I may have met the alpha in the woods."

It went silent, and the young man twisted his tail even more until the bed sunk next to him. 

"Of course you did." John put his head in his hands with a chuckle. "That black wolf?" He confirmed.

Stiles nodded.

The Sheriff sat on that for a moment. "Okay, it did not seem that bad seeing as you were pretty  _chummy_  from what I saw."

The young leopard threw his tail. " _Dad_."

"What?" He grinned. "Other than the over use of leather and the eyebrows, Derek Hale seems like a good man." 

Stiles groaned. "Good man? Really?" 

"What? I want cubs at some point."

_"Oh my god, dad."_

John just laughed in his face.

Stiles continued. "Are you going to whore me out to every alpha we meet now?"

The Sheriff clipped his son on the back of the head. "Language and no, I was just piecing evidence together. I saw the note, but you were gone for a lot longer than 'just a run' and you came back smelling content and with a wolf, who you kissed by the way."

"Dad!" Stiles blubbered, "I did not-" He remembered what he did right before he went back in his house. "I was  _thanking_  him."

"You could have just said thanks."

"I was an  _animal_."

"There are other ways to say thank you."

"That-" Stiles fell off, gripping his tail again.

_That felt right._

"Alright, alright," The Sheriff sighed and pulled his son close. "I will stop. So, what now?" 

What do you mean?"

"What will you do now?"

"Stay _far away_ from the forest."

"Stiles," John shook his head, "you cannot do that, you love to run."

"I will now, I may have gotten off easy this time but who knows-"

"The alpha gave us free roam of the forest, it's fine cub."

"But-" 

"Tadeusz." The young man snapped his mouth shut. "I have a good feeling about these guys."

"I do not." Stiles grumbled.

"Well you do not feel anything for anyone."

Stiles decided to go the sappy route. "I love  _you_  though." 

John pushed his son away and stood. "I love you too." He tugged on the young leopard's ear. "Get some sleep it's late."  

"You too."

Stiles fell asleep feeling pretty good that night.

* * *

 

 

 

_"Stiles wake up, goddammit, you are going to be late!"_

The said young man stretched in his warm spot and scooted further into it, settling into the hot space.

He was faintly aware of his alarm blaring and it suddenly intensified in his sensitive ears.

He screamed and jolted up.

His father was standing, looking rather triumphant. with his phone.

"You are a  _terrible_  person."

The man's grin was sharp. "I know, but I sleep well at night. Go get ready for school."

Stiles grabbed his towel with a growl. "Worst dad ever."

He quickly got ready, he was not going to be as early as he was yesterday and he groaned at the fact. He would have to deal with  _people_.

Hopefully not that pack. 

What did his dad call the alpha? Hale? 

Anyway, Stiles stopped for some coffee and very fluffy looking biscuits. 

He munched on one as he entered the school heading for his locker. 

These were surprisingly good; he would need to get more. Possibly let his dad try them out.

_Lord knows he would absolutely abuse this knowledge._

He was grabbing his books when a person settled by his locker.

He groaned internally. It was Lydia Martin.

"What do you want?"

"I am," she paused, "sorry for what I did yesterday. I invaded your personal space, and for that, I am so-"

''Hold it right there." Stiles cut her off. "Your pack put you up to this?"

"Yes." she said honestly.

Stiles shook his head. "Why did you do it then?"

"My alpha is stupid."

Stiles fumbled with his books and food. "Your-"

 He knew Lydia was staring at him now. "Yes she wants us to get along with your," she paused again but for this time to think of the word, "Pride."

"She?"

"Yes, she. You didn't know our alpha was female?"

"But I saw-"  _Shit_.

Her voice went weird. "Saw what?"

"There was a man by my house in the forest last night, he smelled like an alpha." 

_It wasn't a lie._

"Oh him, that is my _pack's_ alpha."

"Oh." Stiles heard of wolves having more than one alpha in a pack, especially if they were born.

Lydia hummed. "See you in Physics, Stiles."

Stiles shuddered. He didn't like the way she said his name.

He reserved to ignore it until she did whatever she was planning. She could not hurt him because of the law.

_But then again ..._

Stiles reached back and scratched, the edge of his scar.

English was okay, another day of pretending to take old notes until Scott threw a paper at his desk.

He glared at it, then at the sender.

"Please read it." He whispered.

Stiles sighed and opened the slip of paper. 

" **I'm srry man, our A did tell us to meet wit u but I really want to b frends.** "

Stiles sighed but put the paper in his pocket.

He would think about it at during his study hall.

Second period was awesome as usual and it brightened his day back up a little.

He was paired with Boyd on a project and he was finding that he did not mine the dude's presence much.

Well he did not really have a presence, which sort of unnerved Stiles but intrigued him. The young wolf looked surprised that Stiles even asked him to work with him (it was minute but still). 

 Stiles had approached his desk. "You want to work with me?"

Boyd's eyebrows rose. "You _want_ to work with me?"

"Well you are kinda the only person I have talked to in this class and the only one who has given me my space."

 "Okay."

Stiles froze. " _Okay_? just like that?"

"Do you want to work with me or not?"

"I do."

Stiles ended up giving him his number after all. ("But if I get a text from any of your friends, I will  _skin you._ ")

He realized what he had said on the way to third, and spent a few minutes in the bathroom. 

Thank god no one walked in.

* * *

 

Third period was okay, Lydia did not talk to him, and he could not bring himself to feel bad about it ( _Does that make me an ass_?).

Stiles left to go get food again, during S.H., and when he came back, the three stooges were at his table.

They seemed to always be together outside of classes.

"Yes?" Stiles asked as he set his food down.

"We are sorry about Lydia." Isaac said.

"Erica, tell me," Stiles said while still looking at Isaac, "how much trouble does this boy get into with that face?"

She laughed. "So much."

Stiles finally turned to her, she seemed to go for a slightly softer look today. Her boobs were still giving a show, but she wore a comfortable, but stylish, sweater over her shirt and she wore pants (tight but pants), and kept the heels. Her makeup was still dark but she wore a lighter shade of red lipstick and her shadow was much lighter than before, only framing her blue eyes to make them pop.

He nodded. "Looking good."

She seemed to freeze for a moment then stammered out a ‘thanks’. 

Stiles gave her a small smile and pulled out a burger.

"So," Isaac started carefully, "How do you like it in Beacon Hills so far?"

"I like the forests. I use to live in the city, so that is a welcome change." Stiles took a bite.

"You hissed at us yesterday." Erica pipped up. "You are a were-cat, right?"

"Yes."

 "Can I have your onion rings?"

The question was so abrupt that Stiles choked on his fries.

Isaac being the closest, leaned over to pat his back a few times.

Stiles curled away from the touch as he reached for his water bottle. Thank god he thought to get that along with the smoothie.

He drained half then hit his chest a few times as it all went down.

"Goddammit Boyd," His face was red, "what the hell?"

The wolf was not even phased. "They were the only things that you have not touched yet and I wanted to ask."

Stiles looked at the box then shrugged and handed it over. He still had another burger and container of fries so he could go without. "Sure."

Boyd took the box, growling when Erica took one.

"What kind of cat are you?" Erica continued her questioning as she munched on the ring.

"Leopard."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I can but I will not."

He already made that mistake once.

"Fine." She grumbled then, grinned as she thought of something else to ask him.  "So tell us Stiles, are you gay?" 

"Why, you interested?" He immediately shot back. 

She leaned on her hands putting her boobs on display. "I really, am."

His eyes didn't even stray as he sipped his smoothie. "Well I guess you are out of luck unless you let me fuck your boyfriend." Stiles eyed Boyd's arms in his polo. "Or fuck me."

Kidding, of course.

Her smile was pointier than it should have been. "That can be arranged."

The bell rung then.

Stiles grabbed his trash and the rest of his fries. "Great," He told Erica. Then feeling pretty generous now that he was nearly sated, he turned to the three. "You guys want anything?"

Isaac answered after a moment of surprise. "I am kinda craving what you had, honestly." 

"Alright then, let’s go."

Stiles did not think about it until he started his car, but there are  _wolves in his car._

 He really needs to work on his decision making when he has just fed.

He calmed himself before he could even think of freaking out and drove back to the restaurant.

* * *

 

Stiles split off from them as soon as they all exited his car.

He found another tree that was trimmed recently and had no one but stoners around (and well a ways away), and lied down.

The trimmed branches on the tree allowed him to get just enough sunlight as he napped and he took a deep breath and settled as his food digested.

It was maybe seven minutes into his nap when he heard the crunching of grass nearby.

He opened his eyes just as the Hale pups stopped in front of him.

_Fucking Christ._

Stiles pulled himself up, rubbing his face. "What do you want?"

"We want to try again?" Danny said for everyone.

"We come baring gifts." Cora said and threw a bag at him.

"What is it?'' Stiles held it away from him.

"Smell it."

He sniffed it cautiously. 

Wait.

He sniffed it again.

Making a curious sound he unfolded the bag reached inside.

"What."

It was a cinnamon swirl cupcake with vanilla icing.

"My brother made it for you as an apology."

'Derek  _made_  this?' He said as much out loud as well.

Cora got this suspicious look on her face. "You know him?"

"No, my dad talked to me about him last night after I saw him in the woods."

_That was not a lie either._

"He said to tell you that on behalf of the alpha, he is sorry, and he only wanted you to feel welcomed." This was all sounding like it was read from a script.

Stiles was still staring at the cupcake.

It was made.

For  _him._

 _The last person to ever was him cupcakes was-_  Stiles bit his lip  _hard_  to stop the memory.

"We did not really help either, we can be very pushy and we apologize for that too." No one seemed to notice his momentary lapse.

Feeling warmed, literally and figuratively, and kind of confused. He let the group sit near him.

 He glared at them. "Same rules apply."

Lydia sat far away from him this time and he appreciated that.

With nothing else to do, he bit into the cupcake.

He made a surprised sound that fell into a moan when warm glaze fell on his tongue.

How the hell- That thought was swept away by the fact that this was a cinnamon  _roll_  cupcake.

Stiles was practically purring by his last bite.

But when his last bite  _did_  come, he whined softly, He searched the bag for another cupcake but that was the only one.

He threw his head back against the tree and yowled low and sad.

He snapped back up when Erica spoke. "I have never seen someone get that emotional over a cupcake."

He was the one to leave this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Derek BAKES !! :D
> 
> I feel like I said 'Stiles' wayy to much and IDK how to fix it... :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I felt like it.  
> And didn't feel like waiting for another week to post this.

Stiles was mostly calmed by the time he went in to locker rooms for seventh. 

_God that was so embarrassing._

Apparently, his emotional unbalance was enough to warrant a text from his dad but he brushed it off by explaining that the place he went to get food was out of his favorite.

He quickly changed in the showers before anyone could filter in for the next class.

He was startled when Scott stepped in to the room just as he was coming out of the showers.

"Stiles!" He beamed. "Finally, we were worried when you took off at lunch, we-"

He held up a hand, "It is fine."

"Will you eat lunch with us tomorrow?"

Stiles almost laughed at the look in his face. "I will if I do not come to hate you all by then."

"You won't dude, I promise." Scott looked as if he wanted to touch Stiles but was not sure if he could. He eyes fell to Stiles' clothes, that were still in his hands. "Why are you holding your clothes?" He looked behind the leopard. "What were you doing in the showers?"

There were plenty of people in the locker room by this point and Stiles knew that there was more than one wolf in here right now. He had this class with Erica, Boyd, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, and Cora.

And four of those seven were in here right now. 

Scott was suddenly pushed from behind, and he whipped around to see Isaac.

Make that five.

He used his skill for being able to move silently while Scott went moon eyed, and quickly went to his locker to stuff his clothes in then headed outside.

He felt more than one persons' eyes on him.

"Alright, Alright," Coach called to get everyone's attention, "we will be running today." 

"But it is the second day of school, coach!"

"Really I did not know?" He said sarcastically. "I have seen you in the locker rooms Evans, you  _need_  the run."

Stiles and a few other people chuckled at that.

"And not just him, a lot of your asses took it easy this summer. Just because it is your senior year does not mean that you can start to drag your asses! Find a partner for stretching."

From the corner of his eye he saw Scott whisper something that he couldn't hear but knew what it was immediately when the boy headed towards him.

"Uh coach," he called.

The man turned. "What?"

"I don't need a partner for stretching."

He did a once over of Stiles. "You are the new kid, right? He looked down at his clipboard. Blinski right?"

"Stilinski." He corrected.

"Whatever. Look," he started, "just because you are new does not me-"

Stiles decided to make this short by just lifting his left leg, then pulling it behind his head.

The man dropped his clipboard.

Scott stopped where he was.

People stared.

He slowly lowered his leg.

Finstock picked up his jaw after a moment. "Uh, okay, okay, you do not need a partner, just do not do that in my face again."

Stiles knew his face was burning. "Right."

He moved away from the pairs and started doing his stretches.

Erica moved somewhat close and began doing her stretches alongside him.

He could easily see why she did not have a partner as well. She was almost as flexible as him.

Almost.

He did a move to stretch his torso one of her arms slipped and she fell flat on her face.

He was not  _that_  much of an asshole, so while he laughed, he picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

"You  _have_  got to show me how you did that!"

"Uh sure."

He knew she was watching, so were most of the class. Practically everyone was looking when he did moves that bared his ass to the world.

He had a good ass and he kind of had a love-hate relationship with it. He liked it, but it brought attention to him. He tried wearing baggy clothing to cover it (and a few other things), but he found that he could not stay that way for long.

He settled for loose but comfortable clothes, only going tighter if it was a good day or he absolutely could not do the loose clothes anymore.

Erica squeezed his arm after holding on a lot longer than was probably necessary. "You  _have_  to show me these too."

Stiles pulled away from her. "You can see them."

He wore sleeveless Under Armour so he didn't have to worry about his shirts riding up. 

The wrist bands and socks covered the rest of the scars.

Coach called everyone over to the trail.

He was still near Erica so he turned to her. "We run in the forest?"

She nodded.  "What is the need for a track when we have enough obstacles in the trees?"

That  _is_  different.

"It took Finstock forever to get this approved because of all the precautions, but they eventually laid down a rough circuit for us to follow." The young woman pointed to the trees in the distance that they were heading towards. "See those markers on the trees?"

He turned and saw the neon pink strips running down the trees that showed the beginning of the trail. "Pink?"

"Something that would not blend in and is light enough to reflect."

He nodded.

"Alright, we are going to do three circuits then a half to cool down." He shouted over the groans. "Anyone who lags further than fifteen feet behind, blame them for the fact that you will be running for that many days."

Everyone seemed to glare at one boy.

"I am being generous, now go!"

Stiles did not shoot for the front of the crowd like he wanted to and went from a slow jog from the back to a full run by the time he got the front.

He had not run in his human form for some time and he knew that if any of the wolves were actually looking, they would see the spots rippling underneath this skin.

There was a cut off gasp behind him and he pushed himself a bit more forward and pulled his cat in.

 _Fuck._  He cursed internally.

"Whatever Blinski is taking, all you fat asses need to take the same!" Coach call from right middle of the group.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but he focused on that and settled his cat fully, dropping in a promise to run with it another time.

He was getting into it halfway through the second, then fully enjoying himself by the third. He was just under the bar of running as he led the group back to the school.

 He jogged in place as they reached the field, face flushed, not from pressure but happiness, and jogged over to the coach after he called him.

"You run track before?" He asked him as soon as Stiles stopped in front of him, well sorta, he was still doing a jig in place.

"All my life and swim. I have not run since the move," he half-lied, "so I am kinda making up for all of that."

"Well consider yourself on both teams. The teams do not conflict so you should be fine. Meet the coach tomorrow after school at the pool." 

Stiles stopped moving them. "But I have not even-"

Finstock shouted over him. "Alright everyone hit the showers!"

Stiles did not know what to feel. He was happy he got in but he liked to work for the things he got. He hoped the other coach was not like this as well.

He was glad for the lag because almost everyone was in the showers by this point so he quickly changed and headed out.

"You are not going to take a shower?"

_Fuck._

It was Danny.

"Uh no," he said as he turned back around, "I am going to run more when I get home so what is the point?"

_Do not look at his chest._

"Don’t you have a project to work on with Boyd?"

_Do not-_

_Shit_. "Can you tell him that we have to reschedule for tomorrow? I really want to run today."

"Sure."

He successfully did not look at his chest.


	5. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Skylit and their wonderful comments !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem confusing. Don't think too hard, it's really simple.

Derek was doing his usual afternoon run after getting sidetracked by a persistent mouse, which he then ate later, when he smelled something odd.

It was a new scent and it smelled, nice. Kind of sweet, but with an undertone of something soft. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to roll around in it and cover himself with it. 

His wolf agreed, moving to attention from his lazy position on his side where he was enjoying the run without really doing anything.

In agreement, they moved towards the scent following it a ways away from the town and after about five minutes he heard a slight rustling. Peaking through the bushes hiding him, he saw a nest of bunnies.

What.

_That cannot be the smell._

His wolf nudged him to the right and if he was not looking for it, he would have missed the spots. They were beautiful, unlike any leopard he's ever seen. Moving along the spotted beauty he found the neck, head, eyes.

Gorgeous eyes that were a honey brown with flecks of golds and green. 

He took in another lungful and even from this distance he could almost drown himself in that wonderful scent. 

He watched as the female lowered herself to the floor, displaying powerful muscles as she got ready to pounce on her unsuspecting prey.

Wait,  _female_?

Derek took another sniff. This leopard was definitely female, but something was off.

That moment the leopard noticed him. She met his eyes, the brown fading from her eyes a little, then bared her teeth in a viscous snarl.

Not wanting to upset her, he backed away quickly.

After a moment, she suddenly froze, the brown filling those eyes. 

Then she just, ran.

* * *

 

 

Derek was shocked, he gave her the space she wanted.

But she-  _ran_?

Derek nearly followed his instincts to follow, jogging after her but stopped. He thought back to when to the new Sheriff came to his house a few weeks back. He smelled Cat on the man as they spoke about his family coming to beacon hills.

The same when they entered the diner yesterday evening. 

But he was with his _son_.

Pushing those thoughts in the back of his mind for later, he nosed around the area that the leopard was hunting in. She seemed to be here a while, her trail leading about half a mile back.

She tracked these bunnies for that long?

He smelled blood and found a single bunny that was not eaten and clearly had its neck snapped.

 _Shit_. She probably really wanted to eat those.

Derek picked up the animal and brought it out into the open. There were no coyotes out tonight in this area so he figured that it is be fine there for a little while. 

He nosed around until he found the trails where the bunnies scattered. He followed a random scent until he found his prey. It combined with another and Derek smirked behind his mask. That just made this job much easier.

A little ways behind the prey was a tipped over tree at would act as a perfect hidey hole for the rabbits.

Derek got as close as he could, then purposely stepped on a twig to alert the bunnies of his presence. He smiled when they took off in the right direction and chased after them, keeping them together and herding them into the tree.

He quieted his steps as he got close, making it seem as if he was sniffing for the rabbits then heading off in a different direction, when in actuality he was heading for the side of the tree where he could hear their heartbeats. 

Quickly and as quietly as he could, he shifted back into his human form then, after waiting a beat, punched through the bark and grabbed both rabbits. 

They squealed in his hands but he quickly quieted them with a twist of his wrist.

Making his way back to the other rabbit he placed them all together, proudly noting that his were plumper than the one killed by the leopard. 

Changing back into his wolf, he picked up all three rabbits carefully in his maw and finally caved in to the urge to follow the cat.

She left a clear trail for him to follow without even having to sniff her out. 

He did not feel like doing that seeing as her wonderful scent was now clouded by fear, for him.

 _'Damn that lady went far',_  Derek thought. He knew where he was going but he did not want to lose her trail by trying a shortcut.

Falling into the motion of a continuous jog, he almost passed the leopard entirely.

Stopping where he was, the wolf peered around him. The trail seemed to end and his head canted to the side in confusion.

Derek took a deep breath and backed up a few feet.

 _Up_.

He met the leopard's eyes and his nose was filled with the scent of her anxiety.

He backed up a little and placed his offering down the backed up a little to peer at the leopard.

He watched as she started at the bunnies then became suspicious, climbing back up the tree. 

He  _may_  have panicked a little, thinking that he may have been rejected, going up to the tree and placing his paws on it as he tried to peer up into the ranches, it was getting dark so it was increasingly hard to see her as she blended in with her surroundings. 

He was startled when she climbed back down.

He could see that he shocked her as well, dropping back down to his paws as she hissed at him. He quickly backed away and returned to his seat. 

He stayed where he was even when she glared at him, hoping that she would cave.

He heard her stomach growl and he got up to move the rabbits as close to the tree as he could while keeping close to the ground, moving back to his spot again and even going as far as to lie down.

He watched when her stomach growled again and she climbed down a little bit.

His tail thumped the grown a few times as she moved down. He stopped it before she could hear him.

She slid down a bit more.

 _A little more_.

Then he watched with amazement, as she became completely parallel with the tree, then reach her neck out to grab the closest rabbit and take it up to a thick branch that would hold her weight.

 She took the rabbit apart, while glancing at him every few bites.

Derek thinks he may have heard a purr when she finished.

The leopard repeated the process, but instead sitting on a lower branch.

She jumped to the ground and stayed there for the third, not even paying the wolf any mind.

 _She really was hungry._  Derek wished he had caught more rabbits, but those should at least last her until she gets home.

Derek barked to get her attention and nudged his head in the direction of a small pond nearby and walked away, looking over his shoulder.

He was glad when she followed and in no time, they made it to the pond. He heard the female make a noise and jog pass him to drink.

Derek tested his boundaries for the moment and padded up next to her to drink as well. 

His tail wagged again when she made no move to threaten him. From this position, he could smell her by just breathing. His wolf bounced in pleasure, happy that they were able to cheer her up and make her feel so content in their presence.

He came back to himself when the cat made a low noise to get his attention.

She used a paw to motion to him, then behind him, then made a motion of howling. 

Derek sat on that a moment.

Him, behind him, then howling.

Howling is like calling pack. Him, Derek  _with_  his pack. Behind him- Home?

_She wants to go home._

He stood and nodded, nudging his head in another direction, walking that way.

Turns out she went quite far in her panic and, even with the shortcuts, it was a while before they smelt anything civilized. 

Catching the scent of her home, she took off towards his house.

Derek continued to walk leisurely, lagging behind and greedily taking in lungful’s of that happy scent.

He stopped a ways away when the cat slipped through her back fence.

He could hear John behind it.  _"Jesus boy, I almost called out for a team to search for you."_

Derek smiled and turned to disappear back into the trees, but the leopard called out to him.

Turning back around, he was surprised when a face rubbed against his. It ended before he could even think about reciprocating, but then there was a tongue on his muzzle.

_Oh._

Wait,  ** _boy_**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be explained in future chapters, if you haven't yet figured it out.  
> Next one soon. ;))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Stiles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed it ! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 

Even with the  _fake_  the promise of a run, his leopard was eagerly pushing at his barriers and Stiles sighed.

He left another note then repeated the same process as yesterday. He planned to at least _eat_ this time, but the animal pressed at his mind until he had to let it out.

 _Alright, alright,_ he thought as he pulled off his clothes.  _Dad was right after all._

The moment his paws touched the grass, he wiggled through the gap in the fence and took off towards a different area than yesterday. Stiles just enjoyed the run for what it was, a time for him to push himself to beat his best and keep his mind off  _other things_. After a few minutes, Stiles began to smell something delicious. He couldn't place it, but he knew what it was.

And it was  _close_.

Focusing on the path he was pulled towards, he noticed a small clearing. He almost tripped over his paws when the delicious smell became stronger, knowing that his prey was  _big_.

_And he was so hungry._

He peaked through the leaves and found a deer. 

 _Fuck yeah._  That is why he could not place it. Larger prey was a sort of a delicacy for the few city supernaturals, seeing as the lights and loud noise scared them away.

Looking back once more at the- well a  _carcass_ of a deer, he noticed a dark shape above it.

It being eaten by a wolf.

A  _familiar_  black wolf.

Stiles immediately began to back away but he really did not think about subtly when heading towards the scent, and he was upwind when the wind chose that moment to pick up.

He groaned internally. _Goddammit._

He saw the moment the wolf noticed him, he picked his head up and looked right in his direction. He had time to move, seeing as his spots helped him blend in, but Stiles panicked. 

He relived tripping over logs as he ran through the forests,  _the shots, the trap, the pain, wires, the-_

Sadly, this panic was internal and on the outside, he was frozen as the wolf headed towards him.

It stopped directly in front of him, tilting his head to the side.

Stiles shut his eyes.  _Please just kill me quickly._

He flinched when a low thump sounded and peaked through one eye when he felt nothing.

Even with the leopard mask, his jaw dropped.

The wolf was currently  _wriggling_  on the ground in front of him.

_Is he high?_

After about a minute of this, Stiles curiously sniffed towards the wolf. Finding nothing on him, he moved forward a little nosing around to see if there was any wolf's bane nearby. 

_Maybe he ate something?_

Surprisingly, he got as close as the wolf's muzzle, making a low sound when he found nothing but deer on his breath. 

He jumped back when a tongue ran over his nose.

The leopard sneezed and covered his nose with a paw, glaring at the wolf.

The wolf-  _Derek_  he reminded himself as he remembered the musk he  _unintentionally_  acquired last night. 

Derek rolled over, running his tongue over his nose and stood, shaking out his fur, then nudging his head in the direction of the deer.

Stiles glared harder. Like hell was he doing anything the wolf said after that.

Derek huffed and seemed to roll his eyes before going over to the deer and expertly (in Stiles' opinion) wrenched a hind leg off of the deer.

He trotted over to the leopard and dropped the leg them trotted away.

Obviously, you all know Stiles did not last a minute before diving into the leg.

He was completely flush with the forest floor as he ate that leg, his belly getting fuller than it ever was with those tiny ass rabbits.

Feasting on the large bone as he lied on his side, he finally noticed the piece of meat sitting a few feet away.

Jumping up, Stiles pounced on the it and finished it in a few quick bites.

There was another.

He took that too.

One more, then he was directly on the deer.

He glanced at the deer then Derek, then the piece that was hanging off three ribs.

As quietly as he could- with a trick he learned with his dad, he locked his jaws around the piece and pulled it off.

Peaking over he, froze when the wolf's eyes were pinned on him. It was hard to tell with wolves since they were always flashing their eyes and big cats did not usually have that issue, due to their choice if they wished be in a group or not. Even with Prides like a lion's, it is easy to tell who is in charge. But if Stiles was right, that man behind the mask of the wolf was in control. His eyes were no longer red, but a pretty brown-green- _hazel_?

They were odd on such a dark wolf but they were  _on him._

He calmed down when Derek lowered them back to his food. Maybe the food was more important than killing him?

Stiles did not know how to feel about that.  

He decided to continue to eat the deer along with the wolf. 

Between the two of them, the relatively small deer was easily finished off, the leopard taking the last piece when Derek refused to take the heart.

_That was nice._

He got another nuzzle for that, the heart was his favorite.  _So juicy_.

The wolf then led them to another pond, this one bigger than the first.

After they drank, Stiles took his father's advice to get to know the wolf. He would try in human form but no clothes.

He remembered that  _Derek_ was the one who made that  _orgasmic_  cupcake from earlier and used a claw to draw a rough shape of a cupcake, then motioned the wolf to the cupcake, then tackled him.

He suffocated him in affection. 

He kept a paw on the wolf as he did so (he tried to run the first time) and licked all over his head and back or nuzzling his face.

Stiles clearly had the weight advantage. and he used it to his advantage. He held Derek down until he was finished, rubbing until the wolf nuzzled him back. 

It felt nice.

He could get used to his.

Maybe he cou-  _No._

_But this wolf smells so-_

Nope. Nada. No. Not going there.

Stiles pulled himself away, shaking himself to rid himself of the image.

_'I want cubs at some point.'_

Oh _god._

He started at the nudge on his side.

Derek huffed then dropped down onto his front paws, wagging his tail before he bounded over and jumped in the pond.

Stiles walked over and shook himself, trying to permanently remove the image of dark cubs with his brown eyes.

Knowing he could actually  _give birth_  did not help any.

Not realizing he met the edge of the pond, the leopard slipped into the cool water.

He gasped, accidentally swallowing water and pushed himself to the surface hacking up water.

Embarrassed, he quickly pulled himself out then ran home. 

Stiles thinks he may have cracked the fence when he climbed back through it, crashing into the house, naked, as his father was coming through the front door.

He ended up somewhere near the living room.

The sheriff lowered his gun as he saw his cub, flicking back on the safety. "Oh Tadeusz," he sighed.

Stiles fell into his father's arms.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, back in the woods, Derek was still wading in the cool water.

His wolf whined at the sudden disappearance of their mate.

He melded out of his shift, still looking in the direction of where the leopard went.

"What just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, without Ju, this story is much happier.... how the hell ?? (;¬_¬)
> 
> Stiles.... PRIORITIES. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)


	7. John, Derek, and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I was really busy yesterday for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Cassidy hayes because

John woke up that morning feeling drained. 

It is hard sharing emotions when your child has a break down. 

To be honest, he did this to himself and Stiles. He put the idea in his head and pushed him towards the wolves.

The Sheriff huffed out a breath through his nose and licked his cub's head, standing carefully as to not wake him up.

Changing back into his human appearance, since they both reverted into animals in the night, he carried the leopard up to his room and tucked him in. 

He smiled faintly when Stiles turned on his side and curled up in the blankets. John reached over and placed his hand at the base of his neck and pressed down on the pressure point he knew would bring the human out.

Once his son was successfully wrapped up, the Sheriff went into his room to pull on some loose clothing, then move downstairs to make a call to the school.

_He would give him a break today. Try to talk to him._

After the call, he moved to the back door, wincing when he saw the damage done to it. 

_Gonna have to replace that._

He pulled the screws out then pulled what was left of the door down and threw it outside on the grass.

The rune above the door would keep any human eyes from seeing what was really there and keep any supernaturals out without it anyway.

John looked across the backyard to the cracked fence and sighed, walking over to the broken plank. He pulled it out since it was just going to give anyone who walked through it now, a rather large splinter. With a claw, he sketched two more runes on the plank next to the empty space and another two planks away, creating a barrier over the hole.

He stopped when he smelled something odd coming through the hole in the fence.

Poking his head out, he found a plastic bag, with another bag inside and the smell coming out of them- _strawberry-ginger?_

John pulled the bag through the hole, sniffing it once more to confirm his suspicions. Opening it, he first took the in the note in Derek Hale's handwriting, reading as:  _Sorry if I somehow upset you,_ then the two individually contained sweets.

Strawberry cupcake and gingersnaps.

Obviously, the cupcake was the star of this apology baggie, seeing as it was much bigger than a normal cupcake.

He took his finds into the house and pulled them out of the bag, leaving them on the counter as he headed back out the back door. 

Vaulting over the high fence, he scented out the way to the Hales and quickly made his way over. 

Reaching the house after about fifteen-  _goddamn_  this house was far, minutes he was greeted by Laura Hale. 

He tipped his head to her.

"Sheriff," She smiled, "a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you today?"

He cut right to the chase. "Ms. Hale, I would like to speak to your brother."

Mild surprise ran across her face. "Is this official?"

"No, this is personal."

Derek stepped outside then, all looming, but John was a professional, he saw the nervousness and fear in his eyes.

It made him smile. "Derek, could you please step down here for a moment?"

It may have been a bit too sharp because Laura stepped in, moving to side-step in front of her brother, "Is it something you cannot say from here?"

"I assure you no harm will come to your brother."

Derek pushed her out of the way. "It is  _fine_ , Laura. Go away."

The young woman huffed and turned towards the house.

Derek stepped down and stood face to face with the Sheriff, and even though they were the same height, Derek dwarfed in comparison.

John took in his defensive stance. "I see you bake." Derek's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but the Sheriff continued. "Listen Hale, my son has gone through some rather  _traumatic_  experiences, too much for one his age, and I will kill for him before another one happens. I want you to think about if you seriously wish to mate with him before this continues, and if you do,  _do not break his heart_. Break it, and you will not be the first wolf I have killed." John turned and began to walk away. "And Derek, Stiles is allergic to ginger. Bye Laura!" 

* * *

 

 

Derek numbly walked back into the house.  _Did he just inadvertently get the Sheriff's blessing?_  But, _traumatic experiences?_

_The Sheriff killed wolves?_

"Brother." Laura's voice sounded on the stairs. 

 _Of course_ she saw everything.

"We need to have a talk."

* * *

 

 

John heard Stiles heartbeat in the kitchen when he returned to the house.

He was sitting in a chair at the table, staring at the cupcake. The ginger forgotten on the counter.

"Pancakes?" he asked as he passed the leopard, running a hand over his unruly hair. 

"You went to go see him."

He pulled out his ingredients. "Of course I did.''

"Dad you could have been-"

John measured everything out. "Derek was too afraid of me."

Stiles whined and John changed the subject.

"So he has been baking for you."

Stiles turned red. It was j-just once.

He stared at Stiles over the counter as he mixed everything up. Is this gonna be a new thing?  

His face turned even redder. "I do not know."

"Do you want it to be?"

Silence.

John checked the pan's heat. "Think about your answer in the shower, you reek of him. Once you get out, we need to have a talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, next update will be next Friday then the schedule will proceed as normal.


	8. Derek and Stiles and Flashback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer than I thought it would be and totally different from the pages I hand wrote.... Idk how I feel about it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys I was side tracked by personal issues but I will tell you, I am a COUSIN. o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Derek took the offered cup of coffee with a nod of thanks to his sister. "What is it Laura?"

Laura was quiet a long time and Derek was about to call out to her again but she spoke.

"I-", She paused, "I do not think you should see this Stiles."

Derek slowly lowered his mug. "What?"

"I did like the Sheriff, Derek, I really did. He seemed like a nice guy when we met him the first time." She looked her brother in the eyes. "But he did not threaten you Der, he  _promised_."

The beta narrowed his eyes. "And you do not think that I could actually make this work?"

 The older woman glared at him. I did not say that Derek. Leopards are stronger than wolves and someone with his - _experience,_ could easily kill us if something goes wrong. 

 _"Laura, watch it._ "

"I think that maybe; you should take his advice and really think about this. I do not want-"

"Do not want  _what_  Laura?" Derek snarled. "Do not want me to fuck up _again_? Poor Derek who cannot seem to find a person who will not try and kill him and his family."

"I did not say that-"

He slammed his hands on the table. " _You don't have to!_  I see it in the way you look at me. The way you always watch me when I am training or even  _look_  at another person. Like you are just waiting for my next mistake. I  _did not_  want our family dead. I  _did not_  want uncle Peter in the hospital. I did not want Jennifer to  _try and kill you."_

Laura tried to interject. "I am not saying-"

"I was just so goddamn upset and lonely because my own damn sisters will not even look me in the eye unless she needed something from me and she was  _there_." Laura snapped her mouth shut. "I am tired of you and Cora talking about me when you think I am sleeping."

"Derek I-"

He was already leaving. " _Forget it_."

Laura slumped down in her chair. "I guess I deserved that." She slammed her fist on the table. " _Shit_."

She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

 

 

 Stiles poked at his last piece of piece of pancake as he tried to stall the impending talk.

He blinked and squawked when the piece disappeared, looking up at his father.

John didn't even hide his chewing, staring at his son with a leveled gaze that clearly read as 'talk'.

Stiles fidgeted and looked back down. "Alright, alright, I will be in the living room."

The older male nodded and picked up the plates.

Stiles lowered himself into the couch facing the window, letting his ears and tail come out and using his claws to rake through his tail.  

Soon, almost too soon, his dad exited the kitchen and lowered himself on the couch next to him. He lifted his arm to let Stiles push into his side.

They sat like that for a while.

Suddenly John lifted his opposite arm and held the pink cupcake out for his son.

"How many times has this happened?"

"Just one other," Stiles said, "he apologized for yesterday when the pups made me mad."

John raised a brow. "'The pups?'"

"Yeah, that is what I've been calling them in my head, they remind me of a box of puppies."

"Tell me about what you have so far."

"Scott and Isaac are literal puppies.'' He started with. "They're mated and Scott McCall is an alpha, but he has a beta orientation, Single parent due to the divorce with his mother from his father. Isaac Lahey, omega with a beta orientation, immediate family is deceased, emancipated by Derek Hale when he turned eighteen. Erica Reyes, history of epilepsy, beta with beta orientation, like Isaac's sister. Vernon Boyd III, unknown, beta orientation, lost his sister, suffered from depression. Lydia Martin, certified genius, banshee, beta orientation, suffered from loneliness and anxiety due to his adoption, mated to Cora Hale. Jackson, adopted, omega, omega orientation, suffered from loneliness, brief period as a Kanima, murdered Lahey Sr., dated Danny Mahalenani for a brief period. Danny Mahaleani, human, beta orientation, staff wielder. Alan Deaton, light druid, emissary for Talia Hale, emissary by proxy of Laura Hale, registered veterinarian." Stiles took a deep breath.

The Sheriff flicked one of Stiles' ears. "Stop researching when you are supposed to be in class. No matter how boring." 

"But I already know everything." He whined.

John ignored the sound "And?"

Stiles grumbled.

"And the rest?”

Stiles looked back up at his dad. "What?"

The older man looked surprised. "You have not looked up the Hales' profile?"

Stiles shook his head. 

They sat on that a few moments.

"Dad?"

John hummed.

"I am scared."

Stiles was no longer touching his tail, but the scars that marred his chest through his shirt.

John grabbed his hand. "Cub-"

"H-Hear me out." He said over him.

"Since we met in the woods I have been feeling this  _tug_ , like someone is nudging me in his direction. With the pups, I feel it too, but it is fainter and I feel like I have felt this before but I do not know where." 

"You have felt that before. When you were young, younger than when we met Brian's pack, we met and became integrated with one pack. That was before the purge and the laws."

"Why did we leave?"

John absently played with one of Stiles ears. "Paid hunters posing as poachers wanted all of the leopards that the pack had, and while the wolves fought them off, we were ferried out of the territory.

"I do not remember that."

"Do you remember King?"

"My black bear?" Stiles questioned and when his dad nodded he continued, "I do not know what-"

* * *

 

 

_"Daddy what's going on?"_

_A younger John ushered his son away from the forest and the young boy he was playing with, calling the tiny bear cub with them. "Tell Derek bye for now son, we have to leave."_

_The tiny seven-year-old did not like the sound of his father's voice. "Right now?"_

_"Yes."_

_Claudia met them at the center of the field with the other leopards, picking up little Tadeusz as soon as he was close enough._

_"_   _Why is everyone in a group?" Tadeusz grinned. "Are we gonna play the fun tag again? Can King play too?"_

_Claudia hushed him. "Listen very carefully to Andrew, baby, it is serious time. We are going to have to do exactly as he says."_

_Tadeusz nodded with a serious face. "Okay."_

_Uncle Andrew was talking about the bad hunters and how they had a secret trail that everyone had to follow. He mentioned something about how the next thing he was going to say was very important but Tadeusz missed it when he heard some odd noises._

_He looked around, confused. "Mommy someone is hurt."_

_"What?"_

_"Someone is hurt real bad." The young boy covered his ears. "I can hear screaming, and guns."_

_Claudia looked up at the Alpha when he paused for a moment in his directions and met his eyes, pulling her son closer. His eyes were sad even as his voice stayed strong._

_Tadeusz curled closer to his mother, wrapping his tail around one of his father's arms when he put them around both of them. "Mommy, it is getting louder."_

_A shot rang out, much too close to the group and Andrew called out over the rising panic. "Alright everyone **move**. I will stay with the others but the young will go with you. My children will lead you, they know the trail well."_

_When Tadeusz heard that, he looked up and saw Nuzzy and Laura standing just behind Uncle._

_Nuzzy was staring at him and he waved meekly at the older boy._

_......_

_Tadeusz held out the bear. "Here."_

_"You are giving me King?"_

_"He can help you the forget the thunder in my place."_

_The older boy reached out for the bear but the other pulled the bear back suddenly remembering something. He rubbed faces with the bear then hugged him tightly, holding him out again. "So he will smell like me a little longer."_

_"Taz", Nuzzy pulled both of them into a hug._

_"Taddy! We have to go!”_

_As much as Tadeusz loved the hug, his momma was calling him. "I gotta go Nuzzy."_

_Nuzzy pulled back a little and rubbed their faces together, much like his namesake, then took the small bear into his arms._

_The young boy leaned forward and smacked a kiss on the side of Nuzzy's face then King. "Bye."_

_"Tadeusz!"_

* * *

 

Stiles stared at his hands. "Oh."

"Yeah, they lived, I heard that they moved to some small town but I was never able to quite pin them down."

 _Laura_? "Isn't that the name of Derek's alpha?"

John nodded. "And older sister."

_Could they be?_

_No, Nuzzy never had a younger sister._

_First I have to remember Nuzzy's real name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days to school and still not done with my AP work... *throws confetti*


	9. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything about this chapter is terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I like fell off the face of the earth, school has been a bitch.  
> IT BE EASY they said, SENIOR YEAR WOULD BE FUN.  
> Fuck you with a rusty spoon...

"So can I have that cupcake?"

John looked over at the pink sweet on the table. It  _did_  smell really good. "Split it?"

At Stiles' nod, he picked up the treat and used a single claw to cut it in half, handing his son the slightly bigger half.

Stiles finally separated from his father as he began devouring the cupcake. 

Though it was cooler than he'd liked,  _thanks dad,_  Stiles groaned once he took his first bite, already tasking himself with filling his fridge with strawberries as his old love resurfaced.

John shook his head and chuckled at his son's dramatics, already dreading the onslaught of strawberries, and took a bite of his half. The cupcake had a perfect texture and was filled in the center with a warm cream that resembled a strawberry shortcake.  

_Wow._

He made it through his cupcake fairly slowly, choosing to take his time rather than attack it like Stiles. Going for his last bite, he made a confused noise when he came up empty.

He glared over at his son who was looking away as he licked icing off his fingers.

The older leopard tackled his offspring off the couch. The pair wrestled for a while, both getting the upper hand, until the other found a weak spot.

The Sheriff's phone rang after a short while.

"Stilinski."

Silence.

His mask began to fall over his face. "Alright, I will be there."

Stiles stood from his animal form. Having already heard the other side of the conversation, he only hugged his dad and told him to be safe.

John hugged his son close then ran a hand through his son's hair with an 'I love you'.

Stiles replied the same and soon he was gone. 

Stiles looked around at the mess they made and began to tidy up, fixing the tables and throwing away the cupcake wrappers. Once he was done, he padded up the steps to his room to find his phone. He had a text from Boyd telling him that he would meet him at the library after school. 

He looked outside and figured that he had a bit of time so he decided to take a nap; climbing on his bed and changing back into his animal skin.

* * *

 

  Around two hours later he awoke to the sun in his eyes and yawned. He stretched, accidentally tearing a bit of the sheets as he did so, and slid off of the bed, grabbing the towel that hung next to his door as he went to the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed, he pulled on some soft clothes and grabbed his phone, absently texting his dad to let him know where he was going, along with his headphones and book that held all of his work for his project.

He had a strong craving for some strawberries and a smoothie so he decided to pick up both on his way to the library as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the bowl.

                                                                                                       .....

Stiles looked up from the book he was scanning through and stood when he sensed more than one wolf approach him.

Boyd, Isaac, Scott,  _and_  Erica appeared from behind a bookshelf.

He looked at Boyd for an answer.

The wolf sat next to him. "They were worried about you when you did not show up." 

Stiles stared at his face. "There is more to what you are saying."

Surprise flashed across his calm demeanor. 

Erica cut in. "We want to know if you have anything to do with our Alpha rampaging through the woods and lowering our rodent population." 

"I have nothing to do with that." Stiles thought back to this morning. If it wasn't for the text he received from his dad three minutes ago he would have torn these wolves apart trying to find that alpha. Still, he reached out for the comfort of his bond and comforted the slight stress he could feel emanating from his father.

Isaac's face did a thing. 

Stiles saw it. "Is there anything else you need?" 

"Uh," Scott said, "no dude, we'll just be-" He backed up while motioning behind them. 

Erica's eyes narrowed at Stiles. Her mouth worked as if she wanted to say something.

He felt his fangs push his lips forward in reaction to her suspicion.

Isaac pulled her back. "Stop it Erica, we did not come here to make him mad. He said he had nothing to do with it."

He met Stiles' eyes and the leopard saw it for what it was; 'sorry'.

He nodded and watched Isaac pull her away. 

She glanced back at him and he felt his lip raise slightly.

_He may like her a bit less now._

He reigned himself in and sat back down.

"Let's get started."

                                                                                                       .....

About forty minutes in, Stiles began to smell something, new.

Underneath the smell of the smell of old books, wood, sticky fingers, and the strawberries underneath his nose, he smelled something  _different_.

He nibbled on a strawberry with teeth that were slightly sharper than normal as he thought and it took him a moment as he placed it.

_Arousal._

The oddest thing was that  _it came from right next to him._

His mouth dropped open.

The smell intensified.

"Um, Boyd?"

His head was down. "Don't."

Stiles bit his lip as he tried to think of  _something._

The smell was not going away.

 _This is not working!_  "I- Uh- I am going- to go."

The wolf nodded and Stiles packed up his things as fast as he could, unintentionally, giving Boyd a view of his ass as he bent over to grab some papers that fell on the floor, almost upending his drink on himself.

 _Fuck._  He began walking away. "Um- Bye." He did not wait for a reply.

_Now he remembers why he stopped eating strawberries._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH.....
> 
> BAD Boyd BAD.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a short, to the point chapter, but a longer one is coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now begins the fun.

Stiles plopped on his bed, contemplating his life choices. 

_Was he disgusted? Flattered?  Weird-ed out?_

He did not know. 

But what he did know was that he needed to return to the celibate life of never touching a strawberry again. He would be a strawberry nun- _a_   _strawnun_. 

_But how would he get rid of all those strawberries?_

The young man was pulled out of his head when his phone rang.

It was from his dad. "Hello?"

 _"Hey cub,"_  Stiles could hear-  _and feel,_  the tiredness in the man's voice through their bond. " _I will not be coming home tonight._ "

Stiles sagged. "Oh."

He was hopping to cuddle with his dad for another night. They do not do it much anymore. 

_"Yeah, so do not wait up."_

Stiles looked at his watch. "Can I at least make you dinner?"

_"That would be great."_

"Alright then, love you."

_"Love you too."_

They hung up and Stiles stayed in his slouched position as he thought about what to make. It would have to be quick if he was busy, with easy clean up.

He straightened when he realized what he could make.

_Curry buns._

He already had some beef that he marinated in the freezer and the dough was  _easy_.

Nodding to himself, Stiles unfolded himself and slipped off the bed. 

.....

Stiles had found a use for the strawberries while he waited on the meat, and made some crepes.

Sadly, he did not use as many as he wanted.

But he resigned himself ( _and_  his father-  _no way_  was he doing this alone) to be eating the sweet fruit until they were all gone.

_(He did not know whether to feel happy or sad so he settled on a mixture of mad/sad)_

Placing the completed products in his sealed tote along with a fruit drink his father and he himself preferred with some water to wash down the food before desert, the young leopard grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

 

The station was not hard to find and was pretty easy to get to.

A dark skin woman was at the front desk when he walked in and she looked up from some paper work.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

 "I am here to see my dad," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "Sheriff Stilinski?"

Her face brightened. "Oh  _hello_! So  _you_ are the sheriff's boy." She smiled. "I worked with your father for a brief moment before they put me on desk duty. My name is Tara."

The young man took the proffered hand. "Stiles."

"I may have known your father for a hot second but we all can see that he is already turning this station completely around," She winked. "In a good way, and many of us see that he is a good man."

Stiles, not knowing how to respond, only nodded.

Tara pointed to the back. "He is on the left."

He did not need the directions but he thanked the nice lady anyway.

He easily found the office that smelled like many strangers but ultimately his father. His scent was rooting into the place, which made sense since he came to the town before they moved to scope out the place and meet his deputies.

 The leopard opened the door and was greeted not by his father but a young, dark hair, green eyed deputy.

_Well damn does this town have any ugly people?_

He was surprised when the man answered his  _supposed_  internal question. "Agent Hughes is pretty ugly if you ask me."

Stiles' cheeks went pink. "Um."

"How about we start over, the deputy offered. My name is Jordan Parrish and I work directly under your father due to our similar genetic make ups."

Now that he mentioned it, the energy around the man crackled like a flame and he smelled faintly of smoke.

"Phoenix?"

Deputy Parrish's eyes widened. "Not many people get it on the first try."

Stiles' lips stretched into a small smile at being correct.

The Sheriff finally walked in. He carried a pale brunette haired girl no older than four. He noticed his son and smiled. "Stiles, finally."

The leopard picked his jaw up off of the floor and gave his dad a half hug. "Who is this?"

The sheriff looked at the girl, "This is Amira, she is the person that we found in the woods."

Stiles smiled when she hid her face. "Well I hope little Amira is hungry because I brought food." 

He set the bag on one of the chairs that were in front of the desk while his father sat with the little girl in his lap. 

John grinned when he pulled out the buns and drink.

"She seems attached to you." Stiles said as he placed the drink down first.

"Like you would not  _believe_."

"I was clingy once too." He was man enough to admit that.

The older leopard chuckled. "Once?" He frowned when Stiles pulled away his bun. "What, no, hey."

He made a point of making sure that Amira had her's securely in her tiny hands before giving his father the other. He chuckled when the girl sniffed the bun, her stomach growling at the prospect of a warm meal.

"Go on," he coaxed.

She looked at John carefully then gave stiles a small' 'thank you' before taking a cautious bite. 

Amira made a confused yet pleased sound when she tasted the curry. She took another, slightly bigger bite and her eyes widened. ' _Good_ ' was all she said before she began to devour the bun.

Stiles turned to the deputy since his father's mouth was full.

"She has not eaten yet today. Or had a substantial meal in a while, it seems." 

The leopard turned sad eyes to the little girl. She did not notice the eyes as she held out the empty wrapper and asked for more. He smiled and took the wrapper replacing it with another bun.

She dove into the bun with the same ferocity, losing control of her shift and letting her ears and tail come out.

 Stiles sucked in a breath. He knew she was a big cat but the black ears and tail finally told him which.

 _And it was not good_.

Black panthers were the second most hunted species of big cats, himself and his father being the first kind.

 Instincts kicked in then, watching the little panther who has only had a _taste_ of what trauma people can cause to big Cats. He looked at Amira's messy face and went to his bag again, pulling out some wet wipes from a side compartment. He walked around the side of the desk and began to wipe the child's face with a smile to hide his worry. 

"Slow down there, the food is plenty."

Amira froze, staring at Stiles.

He caught the bun and the child when she launched into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

He looked to his father but he shrugged with a frown.

Stiles placed the bun on the desk and stood, walking them to the other chair. He held her tightly as he whispered soothing words of comfort in her flattened ears. 

He surprised himself when a gentle purr started up in his chest, his words trailing off.

* * *

 

 

The little panther finally cried herself out, sniffling quietly into his chest. 

"Amira." Stiles whispered. He continued when she one of her ears flicked to show she heard him. "What made you so sad?"

"You smile like mommy."

Stiles' heart broke. He held her close as he chose his next words. "Did your mommy have friends?"

The little girl shook her head. "Mommy said friends were dangerous." 

Stiles gave his father a look.

"Do you remember who hurt your mommy?"

"A-A woman. A light haired woman. She was scary and said that me and mommy were bad and that we should not e-exist."

" _Amira_." Stiles waited until she looked up and placed their foreheads together. "Listen to me carefully. That lady is the bad one. There is  _nothing_ wrong with you or your mommy."

"Really?"

God Stiles just wanted to curl around her and make sure nothing gets to her ever again. He tugged on her ear softly, letting out his own ears and tail, and was rewarded with a small smile. "Really."

"There more," she suddenly said. "I did not see it but the woman did something to mommy. When we were running, it smelled really bad and made my head hurt. Mommy stopped running after a while, said I should keep going."

The leopard placed the cubs head into the hollow of his neck. Amira shuddered but nuzzled closer, accepting his scent.

He did not know he was rocking her until her head began to roll.

"Now would be a good time."

Stiles jumped, he forgot the fire bird was even there.

"Yeah," the Sheriff agreed, standing from his desk.

The law states that any underage were must be placed in the home of the residing Alpha.

The older leopard reached for the sleeping child but Stiles reared back as far as he could in the chair, half turning Amira out of reach and lifting a lip.

"Stiles?"

He realized what he was doing and stopped, sheepishly handing the girl over to his father. 

Stiles stood. "But-  _wait_." He rooted through his bag, pulling out a small empty Tupperware and filled it with two buns and a few crepes. Placing them in the deputy's hand along with the thermos he pulled off the desk, he noticed Parrish's stare.

"What? She may be hungry when she wakes up, children have a high metabolism." He said defensively. Stiles turned to the bag once more and pulled out the last two buns, placing them on top. "For you, for the drive. I could  _hear_  you slobbering over these since you smelled them."

And with that, the young man grabbed his bag then left.

Parrish turned to his boss.

John only smiled. "Yeah, that is my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Did you get it? Did you get the reference?  
>  If you did.... *glomp*


	11. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter as promised.

Stiles woke up the next day feeling rather worse for wear. 

It was not that he did not sleep well (it was okay at best), but he was feeling slightly  _off_.

Even his Cat was feeling down and lethargic, laying on her side and yowling in the back of his mind.

She was making him sluggish and cranky.

It was another early start and Stiles hopped in the shower, standing there for a good five minutes before starting to clean himself. 

Figuring that he would feel better with the right clothes, the leopard pulled on his favorite [red boxer briefs](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32256415388_1/Free-shipping-hot-sale-High-Quality-Sexy-font-b-silk-b-font-font-b-Men-b.jpg) along with some [grey harem pants](http://www.comparestoreprices.co.uk/images/do/dorothy-perkins-grey-harem-pants.jpg) and a [matching long-sleeve top ](http://content.backcountry.com/images/items/medium/ICE/ICE00BG/PANHE.jpg) complete with thumb holes and a hood.

Feeling slightly better in his choice clothing, Stiles pulled up the hood half-way as he grabbed his bag and keys. He turned back around when he forgot his [shoes](http://img.auctiva.com/imgdata/8/7/8/2/4/8/webimg/685989455_o.jpg) and smelled his dad making waffles. He grimaced, stomach rolling. 

_Just tea today then._

His dad handed him his to go cup and he smiled gratefully.

"Geez, boy, what is wrong?"

"I do not know." The leopard purred as the steam from the cup wafted over his face. "I just feel off."

John was already reaching for the phone. "Want to stay home again?"

"Dad, I do not want to miss two days in my first week of school and I have already missed my swim tryout." Stiles nuzzled the concerned look off of his father's face. "I will be fine, and if I am not, you will know." He turned to leave. 

"Stil-" The Sheriff was cut off by his phone. 

* * *

 

 

Since he was early, Stiles decided to meet the coach for the swim team and apologize for never showing up. He found her in her classroom on the second floor.

"Hello, Mrs. Finstock?"

The woman looked up, confused. "Are you new?"

Yes, but I am not in your class. "I am Stiles Stilinski, I was supposed to try out for your team yesterday, but I had gotten sick."

Her eyes ran over his body, assessing him. "Since it is so soon after you have gotten over your illness, would you be able to tryout today?"

"Yes, I just have some lingering tiredness, but I should be fine by the end of the day." He gave her a small smile.

She was silent a moment, then turned away to write something down on a small slip of paper.

"This will get you out of seventh period. Come to the pool then."

Stiles took it with a nod. His fingers brushed the woman's and her eyes flashed before she looked away. "O-Oh."

Now the she knows, might as well just ask. "What kind?"

Domestic cats have much lower senses than that of Big Cats. She would not have known about him unless Stiles practically  _on_  her or he touched her, like he did earlier. 

"O-Ocicat."

Stiles grinned. "Well I guess I am in a run for my nip, huh?"

Mrs. Finstock's eyes widened even further. "What?"

"Your kind of domestic are known to be pretty testy and authoritative with other cats."

"But a-a  _Cat_ -"

"Is still a cat." Stiles corrected her.

She fidgeted. 

The leopard backed away. "Sorry if I startled you." He walked out. "See you seventh."

* * *

 

Stiles made his way to his first and sat in the corner of the room, curing up in his desk and looking out the window as he sipped his tea.

The bell finally rung and students began to pile in, some giving him odd looks when they noticed him. The leopard noted the lack of wolf in the room and figured that they did not show until they stumbled into the class just before the last bell looking worse than he felt.

They took their regular seats and put their heads down on their desks.

Curious, but no caring enough to ask, Stiles looked ahead and listened to the teacher as she began to speak.

The Cat was pretty upset by the end of first. The teacher completely looked over his name when she assumed he was not here, Isaac then realized he was there and proceeded to stare at him until he bared his fangs at the wolf, and he  _finally_ was able to _talk_ to the teacher about being so behind (in front of the whole class) when she called on him with a tone he  _really_  did not like after assuming that he was not paying attention.

There was a good moment though, after Scott had actually fell asleep and let out a rather loud snore, much to Isaac dismay.

Second was okay, He sat closer to the window again. The sun had come out and he closed his eyes to bask for a short while. When he opened, them, Ms. Diera and Boyd were looking at him so he must have been a little  _vocal_  in his calm state (the former was smiling so he must have gotten away with it).

Stiles noted Boyd's tired eyes though.

MD pulled him to the side after class.

"Who is it?"

Stiles was confused. "Excuse me?"

"The person you are missing." MD said it like it was obvious.

 _What?_  Stiles voiced that thought.

"Sweetie you have learned more about that window than any of the revolutions I discussed. From the scent of you, you have been feeling this melancholy-ness all day."

She smiled. "You look like a mother who has just sent her child to out of state collage."

Stiles balked. _Mother?_

An image of brown curls bouncing madly as a little girl tore away at a bun floated through his mind. Then the phantom feeling of tiny claws in his chest as those green eyes closed and she sobbed into his chest. 

The soaked shirt.

The tail wrapped around his arm.

Stiles shook it off. No, he answered, it is just my cat being weird. 

Ms. Diera did not look like she believed him (he did not either to be completely honest) but she shooed him off to class with a knowing smile.

Stiles did not see Lydia during third.

Instead of going to Study Hall, the leopard took a stroll in the forest.

Isaac found him resting by a tree during lunch.

"Is that child yours?"

 _Yes_. "No"

"Why does she smell like you?"

 _Because she is mine._  "I comforted her when I went to see my dad."

"Do you want her?"

 _Of course I do!_  "She is the responsibility of the residing Alpha." Stiles bared his fangs with clear intent this time.  _"Now leave me be."_

The pup tucked tail.

Stiles sighed. The trees seemed to try and cheer him up, letting rays of sunlight through their branches for him.

He smiled.

He breezed through German and Calc, making his way to the pool after grabbing his bag.

_Damn it was huge._

Mrs. Finstock pointed him to the locker room and he went to go change.

Next to him swimming naked, Stiles loved his swim suit. 

It was custom made and skintight, it was like he swam in nothing either way.

 It also covered his scars nicely.

Stiles groaned when he forgot his pants, but luckily (unluckily), he had the ( _short_ ) shorts he only used for when he was alone. 

_Sorry for the show, Coach._

He used weights for his wrists and ankles.

Mrs. Finstock's eyes widened at his wear.

_Well I did say, skintight._

.....

"A-are those weights?"She finally asked.

Stiles forced the blush down "Yes, they keep me grounded in the water."

She looked confused. "Grounded?"

"Wrong word choice," he muttered, "focused, but also slow me down."

She seemed to get it them then pulled out a stop watch. "Alright then, to get you started you are going to do a hundred laps. This will be timed,” she paused, “actually I am going to do an initial time for all of your moves. We will see from there, got it?"

Stiles nodded the moved to a board. He got rid of the image of himself flailing into the water and embarrassing himself in front of a certain wolf.

A certain wolf he felt  _drawn_  to.

He was knocked out of his mind by the 'ready', and bent over the board.

There was an intake of breath and a full forty seconds passed before she uttered  _'go'_.

He dove into the water.

* * *

 

Mrs. Finstock was a slave driver.

But he  _loved_  it.

She had him doing everything from the breaststroke to diving from their 5 meter drop diving board.

They obviously paid a shit ton for their salt water pool. _And_ they have an outdoor one.

Money from track had to go somewhere.

Mrs. Finstock clapped when he pulled out of the water for the last time.

"Your times are excellent. You were slow in the beginning which showed less practice," he nodded when he she paused for confirmation, "but you sped up steadily as you started to have fun with the water. I have not seen anyone swim like that for years." She smiled. "You easily knocked down your times and with more practice, you may even be able to beat Whittemore." 

Stiles had not seen that one yet, but nodded anyway.

"And with that, I am impressed Stilinski. You are on the team."

The young man whooped, high off his exertion.

"Practices are every other T day but they become  _every_  Tuesday and Thursday when competitions are near and I see we need improvement, and you can leave now if you even  _think_  that you will not participating in almost all of them."

"Okay."

"I have sent you both a text and email about what I have just said, and more information on the team, make sure to look at that. You do not have to stay today but I want you at the next practice. Go get changed."

And with that, she went to go prepare for after school tryouts.

Stiles moved back to the lockers and pulled out what he would need, checking the time.

He had time for a shower before the bell.

He chose a stall in the back and saw the names as he passed.

They looked really clean but no one know what goes on in a person's stall so that is nice. He made a mental note to grab his sharpie when he was done. He'd grab whatever coach used for the others later.

The temperature in the showers were perfect as soon his alarm went off on his phone and he turned off the water, grabbing his towel.

After pulling on an extra set of clothes Stiles wrote his name on his stall and left just as the bell rung.  He exited through the side door to the outside pool and jumped the fence, trying to avoid the rush people. While in the line, he checked his phone and saw two texts.

He opened the on from his dad first.

**From Dadio: How did it go?**

He grinned _, **I got in**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is going to have a field day with Stiles' swimwear.
> 
>  
> 
> There may not be a chapter for a short while because I have to focus on my online classes but I will try to get one in.


	12. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate it.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more of the backstory ;0

Stiles woke up feeling a little worse than he did yesterday, but it was not anything he could not handle so he went to school.

He could do one more day.

He wore some comfortable red sweats today and he picked at a loose thread in them as he drove, thinking about what he would make for dinner tonight. It would have to be healthy since his dad insisted on eating steaks last night to celebrate Stiles getting on both the swim and track team (he had been saving the latter).

_Dumplings?_

Yeah, those sound good.

He could catch a deer to go with it. They are better fresh than store bought, and it is fall, so he does not feel bad about catching a few.

 He could tell his dad to pick some- no, he is  _terrible_  with picking vegetables. He would have to pick that up himself as well.

With dinner mostly figured out, Stiles parked his jeep and went to first hour. 

Stiles zoned out most of the period, gnawing on his hoodie sleeve.

His presentation with Boyd went well, though the wolf looked dead on his feet. The Cat then avoided the rest of that pack until seventh.

.....

Coach had them work on their arms today, and every time they were made to do anything with climbing or pulling themselves up, Stiles noticed that Erica would charge at them like a wolf possessed.

It made him curious.

They were then made to do push-ups for a while, though it could not be the regular style, so he did his on the wall.

"Sibian, if I see you separate from that diamond again, I will make-" He paused and Stiles could feel eyes on him. "Hey, Blinski, who is heavier, you or the wolves?"

Stiles grunted at the name, but just shook his head slightly. "Me."

"Hear that Sibian? If I see you trying to cheat again, I will make Blinski here sit on you for the entire period, for  _the next three classes_!"

Stiles arms nearly buckled when he smelled the scent of arousal coming from his right.

Erica wasn not shy, grinning from where she was doing her push-ups in a perfect handstand [ **J: This is honestly terrifying how do you even, why do people do this** ]. "Does not seem like he would mind that much, Coach."

Finstock face-palmed and walked away.

.....

Stiles groaned at his stink after the workout, hoping that it would not stay in his car for too long.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

_Scott._

"Why do you never shower with us, man?"

Stiles brushed the hand off. "Do not want to be in this stink linger than I have to."

A look of realization crossed his face. "Oh are cat's noses more sensitive than wolves?"

He could go with that. "Yeah."

He shrugged off the hand and left.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was sitting in his dad's office again and munching on some slices of the deer he cooked when Parrish walked in.

"Oh hey Stiles."

Stiles noted the outdoorsy scent and swallowed, "Hi, back from a job?"

"Yeah, just a noise complaint." He held up a lunch bag. "I usually, eat my lunch in here, so," he trailed off.

The leopard motioned to the two chairs in front of his father's desk, which he was sitting on. "Oh, go ahead man."

The deputy nodded and sat down, pulling out his food. 

"Is that all you are going to eat?"

Parrish looked down at his o _vercooked_ rice and  _frozen_  chicken.

"I have a plain diet and I cannot cook very well." 

John walked in, closing the door behind him then going to his desk where his dinner sat. 

"But you are a carnivore?" Stiles was confused. "You should not eat like a common bird." He slid the container that some of the meat. ''Eat it."

Parrish reached for the food, but he still protested. "I cannot eat cooked food. It burns in my mouth before I can swallow it." He demonstrated with the meat. The moment it touched his tongue, it caught fire.

Stiles dropped his dumpling.

The deputy grimaced at the  _ashes_  in his mouth. "The buns were delicious though, the thick crust gave way after it burnt, but I was able to swallow the curry in time, so thanks."

Stiles was still staring at Parrish's mouth.

After failing to place the dumpling back into Stiles' lax hand John ate it. "Taz, it is rude to stare."

"Yeah," he answered distantly. He then perked up to glare at his father. "Why did you not tell me this?" He took the container back and dug in his bag for a different one. "These are thicker slices."

Parrish shook his head. "Stiles I cann-" He stopped when the smell of spices and blood hit the air.

"We like our meat on the  _rare_  side of the spectrum." Stiles smiled slightly. "The cooked food is really for public purposes." Stiles held it out. "I do not know how you like your meat seasoned, but try it? You need better food to fume your flame." He paused. “But try not to chew so much.”

Parrish could say no, but he took the container anyway- a bit eager to taste even though he knew the outcome, gingerly picking up the meat and putting it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned as he chewed, _cooking_ the meat as he did so. 

"Oh my  _moon_  what  _is_  this?"

John grinned. "Stiles likes to experiment and grew some unique spices while back our old place. He created the marinate that the meat is sitting in and ninety percent of the things he uses is  _very_  high quality and fresh." He shook his head. The only reason we  _any_  money right now is because he sold these seeds to  _all_ of the people in our village. 

The Cat's cheeks tinted red. "I had to go to the edge of town for some of these ingredients. The stores around here do not have very fresh things."

The Sheriff's grin fell away. "Taz," he started.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dad, I was careful. I even masked my scent. " 

"I still do not want you going all of the way out there alone." He looked to the bird finishing out the container in front of his desk and got an idea.

"Parrish, would you do it?"

"What?" His mouth was full (and flaming) so it came out more like 'whu' with a puff of smoke.

"Could you be his guardian until I get a good direction on this place?"

 Stiles almost slipped off the desk. "Dad!"

Parrish looked at the young man. "Will he feed me?"

"He will be mad at you for a few days, but he will feel bad if he does not."

"I will do it."

"Dad, I am not a kid, I do not need-"

"Tadeusz, until I believe that there is not an alpha werewolf tearing through the states looking for you, he will be your guardian. I planned for it anyway, after we got here."

"But I do not want-" Stiles stopped and shifted his eyes to Parrish.

John smiled sadly. "I know son, but I would not ask him if I did not think he could do it."

Stiles almost protested but he looked really hard at his dad's face. 

He looked so tired.

Stiles had been seeing glimpses of it for a while, but this is the first time he really looked. His father was so tired. The cub wanted to ask but he knew the answer to his question.

His father is not going to stop looking until those alphas are dead.  

John's personal phone buzzed and Stiles took the time to look around his office. There were files peeking out of a cabinet, the one Stiles saw his father put away when he got here and noticed that the print on it was red and said  _ALPHAS OF AROOSTOOK COUNTY_ on the tab. [ **J: yes, this is a real place** ]

On his board hidden in the behind his notes of the town and past occurrences was a map of something moving, something moving starting from  _Maine_.

The place they moved from not too long ago.

The place where his mother  _died_.

_The place where his life fell apart._

There was a photograph that was flipped over. but in red letters was a name.

A name Stiles never wanted to see or hear again.

He looked away, breath coming short.

"Parrish, the Sheriff, said, can you give us five minutes then take Stiles home?"

The door closed.

John pulled his son into his lap, separating Stiles' hand from scratching at his right wrist. "Hey, look at me."

Stiles kept his head down, but turned his eyes towards his father. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Silence. John's face darkened at the implication and he shook his son roughly, growling out a, _"Look at me."_ and when Stiles properly looked at his father (in shock), he continued. "None of this is your fault. I do not ever want to hear you say that again, Tadeusz . Vi- _Those_ _alphas_ were power hungry assholes and did not care for werewolf or human law. You were  _thirteen_. There was  _nothing_  you could have done."

Tears were flowing freely from Stiles' eyes. "But mom-"

John was thankful that Stiles closes his blinds when he comes, and hopefully the rest of the station would understand. He growled again. "Your mother died protecting you like she was  _supposed_  to do, and I would gladly do the same. Taz, we will  _never_  hand you over to the likes of them. If I have to die to make sure that you are safe,  _away_  from them then I will do it."

Stiles whined. "I cannot lose you too. Dad I-"

"That is why I am doing everything I can to keep them from finding us."

Stiles laughed weakly. "Dad, you look like shit, there is no way that you are thinking about us  _both._ "

John smiled. "Well, that is why you do it for me right?"

"Right."

"We look after each other."

The leopards put their heads together breathing as one. "Our Pride," they said together. "Our heart."

Their bond pulsed deeply, burning fiercely through the small family.

After a long moment, John pulled back slowly. "I have a bit more paperwork for tonight, so how about you wait for me. If you shift, you can stay under the desk and nap for a short while. 

The cub nodded and stood to strip and drop onto four paws. Crawling under the desk, the Cat found that he was large enough to set his head on John's lap comfortably. He started when something touched his tail. 

It was his dad's. John grinned down at him and placed his belt on the desk. It was not very professional, but fuck it, his son needed him. The leopards locked their tails together and Stiles settled.

The sheriff called Parish back in.

"Sorry, scratch the drive home. But would you really do me this favor?"

His eyes fell to the tail peaking out from the side of the desk. "I can see that he is a good kid, but his eyes should not be so haunted." 

John nodded, agreeing. "Thank you, Parrish," he put up a hand at the man's nod, "but if I entrust him to you and harm comes to him, I will tear out your wings myself."

Parrish, barely ignored his initial  _flight_  response at the calm, cold tone and nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Good, thank you." He was about to dismiss the man until he remembered something. "Oh and tell me if you see, or even think you see, any wolves near our home,  _especially_  an all black one with light or red eyes."

"Got it."

The Sheriff nodded and he walked out.

 _'God that was terrifying'_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not ask me what happened, I had a plan for this chapter but my hands had a different one. A sadder one.
> 
> This chapter was changed twice before.  
> Every time, it became worse so I stopped here.


	13. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek

Derek's week was hell.

After his and Laura's 'conversation', he stayed in his wolf forms for two days, ignoring his sister's calls for him to come home.

Initially he just tore apart some trees and killed a few unlucky forest animals, but after he calmed he realized he was filthy and went to his pond to clean himself.

Yes,  _his_  pond.

Only Isaac knew of it, tracking him down one day to ask for advice about Scott. Derek will probably never tell Stiles that in case he asked. He did not know why he immediately thought to bring the Cat there, as there was a closer pond near where they were, but he was already walking towards it when he realized.

 _Then Stiles ran away_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied.

That day Derek was a mix of confusion and sadness. The wolf had wondered why the Cat ran, wanting to track him but, for fear that  _he_  was the reason, he did not. He sulked back home and moped around until he remembered that Cora told him that Stiles loved his cupcake that he gave him. 

Her actual words were,  _"I think he may have fallen in love with that thing. (snort) He was so sad when he realized that there was no more."_

But anyway, he decided to make some kind of strawberry cupcake for him. Who does not like strawberry? Once he was done, he put it in a singular cupcake case and saw he has some things left over and on a whim, he made a small batch of gingersnaps, placing them in their own bag. 

_Boy was he glad he did._

Before he folded the bag closed he took a decorative card, and wrote ' _Sorry if I somehow upset you_ ' on it, slipping it into the bag. He ran quickly, not wanting the treats to get warm, easily -more easily than he should have, but that is another thought, catching onto Stiles spicy-sweet scent and heading in the direction of his home. Once close he slowed, knowing he was encroaching on someone else's territory, even if he was the second Alpha. He did not bother masking his scent when it was all over the bag and made his way to the place where he saw the Cat squeeze through the fence. He noted the broken plank with a frown.

Like someone forcing their way through it.

_Like a scared Cat._

Derek hesitated, but ended up setting the bag down because it could not really get worse with a cupcake, can it?

_He could reject it._

The wolf walked away before he could snatch the bag up again.

.....

Derek began to hope when he got the Sheriff's blessing, but Laura quickly blew out that flame.

_Ha, flame._

_Like the ones that killed his family and put his uncle in the hospital._

_The ones that both Laura and Cora faulted him for._

Derek shook his large head to get rid of those thoughts and pulled back to let the wolf roam until night.

* * *

 

 

Night time had Derek coming to with Dirt and blood matted into his fur and he was resting underneath a large tree behind Stiles' house. 

He groaned and stood, heading to the nearest pond to clean himself off.

The wolf ran to dry himself, ignoring the ache that was his entire body, and found himself head towards the hospital. 

He would sleep there tonight.

.....

Peter's room was on the second floor. He used to be the third with the other intense care however was long moved down when the nurses continuously caught a certain wolf and uncle sneaking down to the rehab room.  They even eventually gave him a night nurse, Melissa McCall, to watch him at night.

They were there tonight and she smiled at Derek before frowning, running a hand through his fur, then stepped outside to give them some privacy.

Peter grunted, gripping the walking bars as he slowly made his way across the platform.

His legs are taking the longest to heal,  _obviously_.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this nightly visit?"

Derek walked to the end of the platform and sat down, observing his uncle. 

Peter glanced up at the silence and frowned.

"Laura and Cora forgot to hide their angst again?"

Derek did not react but the older wolf could smell the dramatic despair radiating off of the pup.

He rolled his eyes. "Derek that was not your fault, even if  _they_  think that." 

Peter had been the only one still alive, being protected by his recent girlfriend and Talia, whom he was situated between. All three of them where wrapped around the chained up children they tried to save, but too many were human and the rest could not heal all of the injuries they sustained. Peter was the first notice and tried to break the chains that were beginning to melt around them, hoping to save the werewolf children, but the fire made him too weak. A beam cracked and fell, and trapped him to the concrete floor and that was how Derek found him later, right hand still holding the chains that bound his dead little brother. 

Laura and Cora wanted to leave, go somewhere far like New York, but Derek refused, not wanting to leave his catatonic uncle. Having known the truth and angered, they left him anyway. Derek visited Peter everyday after that, taking his pain and healing him. After he almost killed himself giving too much, he received a call from Laura, she screamed and yelled at him after he explained and deep in his guilt, he stayed away for a while. 

.....

By himself, his guilt turned to anger and he restlessly searched for the Argent that killed his family. He found the bitch and her father three counties away, hearing about the Alpha heading to New York and planning to go after the rest of them, keeping  _her_  stupid wolf as a pet.

The wolf does not remember much from that day, other than that when he woke up, his usually, black fur was drenched a bloody red and there were guts and muscle in his claws. He burned the bodies and the building they were held up in to ash (wow what a turn of events), and buried them. 

_That was the night he returned to Peter._

_He cleaned himself up and froze, hearing multiple familiar heartbeats in his room. Derek waited his sisters out, hearing them sigh when he was not going to come to them and leave. Climbing up into Peters room he found that the man was awake. He rushed to him only to flinch away when Peter crinkled his nose, hurting his scabbed face._

_"Yo'," he tried, '"ink li' ar'nt b-bl'd" (You stink like Argent blood)._

_Derek changed back and nodded. “I killed them.”_

_Peter made a gurgling noise and Derek put his hand over his uncle's throat healing it as best he could right now._

_"H'nkss" (Thanks)._   _His eyes went serious and his hand twitched out. Derek grabbed it so he could keep it still but that seemed to be what the older wolf wanted and he weakly curled his fingers around Derek's. "_   _No-ot yu' f-fau't" (Not your fault). He concentrated hard on his words trying to get them out._

_The younger wolf looked away with a frown._

_"D'rek." He said louder, then choked on his words. He gripped the young man's hands when he tried to help again and shook his head. '"top thi', t'ey," his throat scraped and he shortened his words, "not b'ack."(Stop this, they not back = Stop this, they are not coming back)._

_Derek's eyes flashed but tears prickled in his eyes. He stared at Peter as long as he could, staring at the grief and sadness in his eyes that were mirrored in his own._

_Finally the teen dropped to his knees and let out a heart wrenching howl._

* * *

 

 

Derek was in his human form now. "I know but that does not mean that they will ever let me forget it."

"It takes time, nephew."

"It has been  _eight years_  Peter."

Peter grunted. "I did not say  _seconds_  Derek." 

"I think I am going to separate from her."

Peter paused. "What?"

"Maybe it is time I lead my  _own_  pack."

"You have your own pack. Where are you planning on going?"

"I do not plan to leave, just separate."

"Laura will never let you do that."

"She does not have a choice." Derek finalized. "I have already told the others and bought a loft on this edge of town."

He did not mention that he bought it with his uncle in mind but he knows the wolf got the unsaid message.

Peter's eyes softened and he stepped off of the stage and wobbled dangerously by him and over to a nearby chair. "You have really thought about this?"

Derek moved to take some of his pain. "Yes."

"Who is it?"

That threw Derek off. "What?"

"Who is the boy?" He motioned at all of his nephew.  "Something is pushing you and  _your_  cloud of angst is not as dark as it should be."

"He is new in town."

"Unhuh," he droled, "and is he on this side of town as well?"

The tips of the were's ears tinted pink. 

" _Oh_ ," Peter grinned with too sharp teeth, "this is  _delightful_."

Derek should have never come here.


	14. Derek, Continued

Derek returned home to find Erica and Isaac reeking of anxiety. They bolted outside the moment he passed the tree line in front of the house. They usually do not worry when Derek goes on his runs after an argument with Laura, so he must have been projecting real hard if they were put this far into a tizzy.

The Alpha accepted the hands running through his fur and nuzzles, affirming of his well-being and clearing their worries. 

They both pulled away with slight disgust in their eyes. “Ugh, you smell like Peter.”

Isaac shivered. “No offense Der, but your uncle gives me the creeps.”

Derek ignored their words and began to walk up the stairs to his room, changing back as he went. “Where is Boyd?”

“He was at the library doing a project with Stiles.”

Derek froze at the werecat's name. “ _Was_?”

“Yeah,” The boy shrugged, “his emotions spiked a short while ago but when I texted him he said that his mom had called him home for something. He will be here soon.”

Derek nodded and felt through the bond for his beta. 

He responded immediately and it  _was_  coming from the direction of his house. 

_He would grill him about that later._

About his mom, not Stiles - _obviously_ , he wants to make sure that she is alright.

 _Yeah_. 

* * *

 

 

Everyone, but Boyd, trickled in throughout the rest of the day and they all tensed when they heard a cruiser pull up to the house while they were all watching a move after dinner.

Laura and Derek moved as one towards the door and the pack stood spread out behind them.

Deputy Parrish stepped out, and Derek was only slightly disappointed when it was not the Sheriff.

“Alphas, there has been an issue.” They all seemed to coil up, waiting for him to continue. “Another Cat has been murdered by a hunter.” 

A few of them gasped and Derek eyes bled red at the thought of a hunter killing a certain beautiful exotic leopard. 

“But, the murder came with a price.” Parrish went on to say. “The woman-” Derek exhaled slightly in a wrongful sigh of relief “-had a three year old daughter who managed to get away. We found her on the edge of the territory, passed out and malnourished. As the laws state, the residing Alpha(s) must care for any supernatural child that is orphaned in their territory until we can find a suitable home for the young.” He took a breath. “On behalf of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, I, First Deputy Jordan Parrish, with the witness of your pack, ask both Alphas Laura and Derek Hale if you would watch over Amira Lyrell as if she were your own and protect this innocent with your life.”

Both Alphas eyes were red with promise. “We do.”

The Deputy’s own eyes were bright orange. “Then if anything shall happen to this innocent, you will both be at fault and will receive whatever consequence the Council deems appropriate.”

“We understand and take full responsibility.”

“Then she is now yours.”

Derek shivered as his pack bonds opened in response, reaching out to the sleeping child in the car and waiting for Amira’s acceptance.

The Phoenix blinked away his eyes. “Also, the Sheriff plans to head over to the Rodriguez territory to speak with the batch of fairies there and asks one of you to go with him.”

Before Derek could even process the request, Laura stepped down from the porch. “I will go.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Derek is the more nurturing of the two. Whenever their parent or uncles left their siblings or cousins for them to watch, Laura always suspiciously had club activities  _every single time_.

Parrish nodded at her, looking back at Derek when he spoke.

“All of Amira's family were killed?”

The Deputy paused. “We do not know but there were a quite a few bodies.” 

Derek's heart reached out for the child. He felt the pack shift around him, a response to his emotions. 

“Has she eaten?” 

Deputy Parrish physically brightened. “Yes, Stiles fed us all dinner.”

“Us? Stiles?”

“Yeah, the Sheriff's son?” The young man clarified. “He made a meal that  _I_  could actually eat and it was  _so good.”_

Parrish did not notice the anger beginning to roll off of the Alpha's form.

Erica giggled. 

The man continued. “We have to wake her up so she is not frightened by suddenly being in a house inhabited by werewolves. Oh,” he went into the passenger's side of the car and pulled out a few things. “Who should-” Derek motioned him to Isaac and the Phoenix handed the things Stiles gave him along with a bag full of toddler things. “This is just for now, you will have to buy her more things later.”

“Of course,” Derek mumbled. His wolf growling at the scent of Stiles that wafted from the man. 

Isaac suddenly groaned and Derek was hit with the delicious mix of spices and dough. He turned and saw the wolf trying to merge a container of  _something_  with his face. 

Erica moved over to him. “Oh my  _god_ , what is that?”

“Do not know,” Isaac sighed, “but it smells  _good_.”

“That is Amira's food and juice.” His voice went all authoritative again. “Do  _not_  drink that juice. It is specifically made for Cats.”

Erica's hand jerked back from where she was reaching for the canister.

Parrish smirked at her then turned to go grab Amira.

.....

If Derek thought that his heart reached out before, it fucking  _jumped_  out of his chest when he saw Amira.

She had brunette hair that was cut into a bob with bangs that complimented her pale face and deep green eyes. They glittered when the moon touched them and her button nose wrinkled when she exited the cruiser, her pink lips turned down in a frown.

_She was the most beautiful child that that he has ever seen._

“Mommy?” She questioned sleepily.

Parrish froze on his way to the wolves. “Amira,” he said to her to get her attention.

She rolled her head back to look up into his eyes, not bothering to lift her head off if his chest. “Jorgie.”

Jordan smiled. “Yes, it is Jorgie, but Amira, I need to tell you something.”

She yawned. “Can I eat while you tell me?”

He moved towards the wolves and reached out for Isaac.

The young man held out the half eaten bun with a jealous look on his face.

Parrish waved the bun under her nose and chuckled as she opened her mouth, not bothering to reach for it. She chewed lazily and he kept his voice low as he spoke. “There is something you need to know.”

The little cub hummed.

“You will be staying with these wolves here.” He made her open her eyes to look. “They will protect you while you stay in the Sheriff's town.”

She paused before swallowing her food. “Jon?” 

“Yes John.”

“Why can I not stay with him?” 

Because John is very busy, so he cannot always be around you.

Her frown deepened dangerously. “I will not see him again?” 

“No,  _no_ ,” he corrected, “you can ask these nice wolves to take you to him in the morning and anytime you want after that.”

Amira continued eating, satisfied with that answer.

“Amira,” he said again, laughing when the girl grunted. “Do you want to know the wolves' names?”

“Not really.” With the food in her mouth, it came out as “No’ r’eey”

Parrish snorted. “Well I have to get back to work so I am going to hand you over.” 

She grabbed his shirt. “You are leaving too?”

“I will be at the Station waiting for you to come see me.”

“Okay.” She sighed.

“How about we finish this bun and drink some juice, yeah? Then you can go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” 

She opened her mouth again but Parrish tapped her nose with the bun. “You have to hold it so that you do not drop it. You do not want to waste the food Stiles made for you right?”

“Siles?”

He nodded. “The boy who gave you this,” he wiggled the bun.

She looked at the bun with wide eyes then reached out for it.

“Do you have it?”

She nodded.

Derek held his hands out for the small child marveling at how light she was. He his wolf whined when she snuggled into his chest, smelling strongly of Stiles. 

She was a bit more awake than earlier and took almost careful bites, careful not to spill a single anything.

“Amira,” Derek said carefully. She looked up at the wolf and he had to force himself not to get trapped in her eyes. “My name is Derek and I am the second Alpha of Beacon Hills.” 

“Alpha?”

Oh yeah Cats do not have hierarchy. “Leader.”

“Oh,” she paused, “there is more than one?”

“Yes, my sister and I, and I will be taking care of you while you stay in our territory.”

“Is she pretty?”

“My sister?” Amira nodded. “See for yourself.” He pointed across the lawn where Laura stopped from where she was about to get into the cruiser.

She smiled and waved.

“She is scary.”

Derek chuckled. “I like to think so too.”

“Derek?”

“Yes?”

“Will you let me see Jorgie and Jon and Siles?”

Derek wanted to  _howl_. “Of course Amira. I would never keep you from them.”

She settled in his arms smelling of relief. “Okay.”

Derek looked up at Jordan who had a small smile on his face. “Take care of her, Derek.”

Derek moved her so she was comfortable in his arms. “I will.”

“And Derek,” he waited until the wolf met his orange eyes, “she is a Black Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys want my tumblr? Y'all could like give me ideas and prompts.


	15. Derek Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys are not confused. 
> 
> The first day is Wednesday.
> 
> The second is Thursday.
> 
> And so on and so forth. You should know your days of the week.  
> If not, SMTWTFS

 Amira was fine the first day. 

She was distant and did not trust the wolves, but she stared at Derek for a long time as she ate, green eyes trying to peer into his  _soul_  and making him uneasy.

They went to the den instead of the living room, Derek sitting with the child as he asked Isaac to show him what was in the bag while Erica wrote everything down for later. 

_Some pants and shorts._

_Underwear._

_Shirts._

_Dresses_ \- Amira wrinkled her nose at them, good thing it was only three and the tags were still on.  

_Few feeding utensils._

_Cups._

_Soap made for young Cats._

_Tub toys._

_Real toys._

_Toothbrushes; both with kitten handles._

_Soft towels_ \- "Oh my god, is  _this_  what we miss out on as wolves? I need to change species."

"Isaac, do not rub your face on those."

 _A confusing looking object._  The betas looked at Derek.

"I think it might be one of those toys for Cats that enhance their motor and focusing skills."

Amira reached out for the familiar looking object.

Just before she grabbed it, she glanced at the Alpha. 

He nodded and she took it, putting it in her pocket. It only fit halfway, but it was in no danger of falling back out.

_Then Isaac took out a stuffed leopard._

Amira tried to lurch out of Derek's hands but the wolf held her back.  

She scratched at his hands- with human nails, as she struggled. "Gimme! Do not touch that!"

Isaac startled and quickly handed it over.

She settled, clutching the animal close. Derek noted the scent of Stiles drifting up from the toy.

"Siles." She confirmed when she nuzzled the stuffed animal.

Isaac looked at Derek.

.....

"She is not supposed to have that, is she?" Isaac questioned.

"Stiles seems to have connected with her somehow, hopefully it is just to have a familiar scent of a Cat in a den of wolves."

"And if it is not?" Erica inquired. "What then?"

"Then we cannot keep her. I do not know much about how Cats behave, but if they did make any kind of bond she would be his property." Derek sighed. "I will have to ask Peter."

"Well anyway-" 

Boyd walked in then, pulling off his light hoodie. He froze at the sight of the young child. "This is her?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, her name is Amira." 

He hummed then called her to get her attention, kneeling in front of her and pausing as she shied back. After a short staring match of some sort, Boyd blinked slowly and Amira began to lean forward again, her fear for him leaving her frame. She reached out for him, and the wolf looked up at Derek before taking her and standing back to his full height. 

She whispered something in his ear and he positioned her in his arm much like Derek had and looked at Erica. "Give me what's in the thermos."

Erica complied, her features softening as she handed the small cup over.

Amira hid in Boyd's shoulder. "Scary."

Erica crumpled.

Boyd looked between them then realization crosses his face. "Babe, your makeup."

The young woman touched her own face.

She had gone back to her normal way of doing it, feeling uncomfortable at the  _different_  and new stares she received yesterday.

_You wear too much makeup._

She ranupstairs after giving Boyd the cup. He proceeded to coax the child back out and hand her the cup.

Isaac spoke after a moment. "How did you get her to come to you?"

"I told her Cat that we are friends not enemies." He shrugged slightly. "I did not expect it to work."

"How?"

"Cat kisses."

The poor boy was so confused. "Cat kisses?"

"Yeah, it is a stupid name but it shows cats that you are their friend."

"And it works?"

The young wolf shrugged again. "It worked on my mom's cats and Amira."

Erica padded down the steps again. She had wiped off her eye shadow and red lips, replacing the color with chapstick.

Once rounding Boyd, she caught Amira's eye with a slight smile.

The little girl reached out for the young woman, and Erica let her feel the planes of her face.

"Pretty," Amira murmured. "Where did that other lady go?"

Erica grinned and repeated Boyd's little trick then reached out for the girl.

Amira went easily, and Erica whispered something into her ear. 

 Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, it could be fun."

Amira yawned. "Okay."

Still sleepy?

"Mhmm."

Put her in my room tonight, she needs to get used to my scent," He sighed at Erica's face. "You can stay up there with her if you want. I will be up after Laura gets back."

* * *

 

 

Laura walked in with her head heavy and reeking of exhaustion and slight anger.

"I ordered pizza." Her brother handed her a plate with a few slices on it. 

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"It is like this bitch and her crew disappeared."

He question. "Bitch?"

"The hunter. You know it was a woman right?" Laura waited until Derek nodded. "You should have  _seen_  what she did to these people. There was an older female lion there but you could not even-"

Derek put up a hand. "I do not want to go upstairs smelling of anger and frustration."

"Oh Der, her mother. Her poor mother."

He pointed up. "Tell me when we take her to the station tomorrow."

 She sighed. "Okay."

* * *

 

 

The second day was okay too.

Derek woke up early for his run and came back to Boyd and Isaac making breakfast while Erica sipped her coffee with a mechanical motion, practically laying on the bar.

The Alpha was tempted to push her off but instead headed upstairs to wake the sleeping cub in his bed. 

The child had somehow crawled up until her whole body was squished into and on top of one of his pillows.

She looked like she was lying on a black marshmallow and she was  _so comfortable_. 

Derek was almost sad to wake her up. "Amira?"

Nothing.

A little louder. "Amira?"

A shuffle.

 _Oh hell._  He  _would_  have to look after the child that was not a morning person.

The wolf leaned over the bed to lift the cub off the pillow and placer her on top of the sheets. 

He shook her until she began to move. "Amira, wake up."

"No," she whined, "Dark."

He has blackout curtains so it  _is_  pretty dark.

 _Oh._  The wolf walked to his one window with a grin. It was a large bay that looked out into the woods behind the house.

He pulled open the blinds.

......

John looked surprised when he opened his office door and Derek Hale was there next to a laughing Parrish and holding a grumpy panther cub.

"You just got back," he mused to his deputy, "how did I miss something already?"

Hale spoke instead. "I seem to have found out that this little one," he lifted the limp child, "is not a morning person and that she had at _least_ seen Lilo and Stitch."

He looked at Amira and began to chuckle. "Oh trust me, Stiles was the  _original_. He detested mornings."

"How did you get him up?"

"Bribes." He paused. "Now that he is older though, I do not think that was such a good idea."

"Why?"

"I got nothing on him now." He opened his door wider. "Come in, I know at least one trick to get her going."

Derek walked into the office and sat in one of the chairs.

Amira immediately climbed down and walked over to the Sheriff, who picked her up and placed her on the desk. "I made some breakfast for myself and Stiles but my boy was feeling to hot so I was going to share it with Parrish."

Derek perked up at the news. "Is he okay?"

"Stiles has trouble reacquainting himself with people."

"Reacquainting?"

"Yes." John gave no more information, instead turning his full attention to the cub on his desk. "Do you like strawberries?"  

* * *

 

 

The third day Amira had a nightmare.

Derek jerked awake when he heard a sob.

Another followed and he looked over to Amira and saw her tossing on his pillow and whimpering with tears running down her cheeks.

" _Mommy_."

The wolf sat up and picked up Amira, shushing her before gently shaking her awake. "Amira, it is just a dream."

"M-Muh-What?"

"Amira?" He called. "Amira it is me, Derek."

"Der-" Reflective eyes glanced around the room before they landed on him and widened. The cub pushed her way out of Derek's arms with a force he was surprised she possessed. "Wolf!"

Derek let her receded to the edge of the bed heading her pitched growls. "Amira you know me." 

"Mother told me to not trust no one." Tiny fangs glinted off of a sliver of light that filtered through his curtains.

 _Her voice was strange._  "Amira, please, we are here to help you. Please just-"

"No, Amira is not bad!"

 _Bad?_  "Amira?"

"Wolf!"

There was a knock on his door and the cub’s growls tapered off before coming back with a vengeance. "Derek?"

The wolf tried to not look into the Cat's eyes.  "Do not come in. You will make her worse."

There was silence but Derek could feel everyone in front of his door. 

From Amira's shaking frame, she could too. 

"Go back to your rooms. You are scaring her."

Derek waited until they were all gone before he tried again. " _Amira_."

She lunged at him.

* * *

 

 

We do not talk about the fourth day. 

* * *

 

 

The Sheriff looked surprised when he opened his front door Sunday morning and saw a haggard looking Derek with a sleeping Amira in his arms.

"Yes?"

"You need to give her to Stiles."

"What?"

"We cannot get her to calm down. She is becoming feral from being trapped in her memories.  The cub bonded with Stiles when they met and I cannot keep her away much longer, it will start taxing on both their lives. Amira bonded with Stiles when they met. He is the only one who can help her PTSD"

John sighed. "I was afraid of this." 

"Can you-" He stopped when Stiles was suddenly  _there_ , eyes a bright mix of golds and greens.

_"Give her to me."_

The wolf complied quickly, suddenly hit with a memory of his aunt Clara nearly ripping a lady a new one after she did not immediately hand his baby cousin, Anthony, over. 

Stiles hugged her close as he backed into the safety of their house, his and the young child's complexion immediately brightening. 

He nosed at her and rubbed their cheeks together, replacing the myriad of scents on her and the wolf got a whiff of  _himandstiles_  before it disappeared.  They watched as Amira stirred and began waking up, yawning deeply and reaching out to grip a Stiles' chest for a shirt that was not there. She froze and looked up, eyes tearing up. 

Stiles broke into a wide smile. "It is me baby."

Amira burst into sobs and Stiles just hugged her tighter, purrs rising in his chest as he walked them out of view.

Derek just stared at the space where he was, in shock. "I thought that she wanted to see her real mom at first."

"She probably did, but Stiles' Cat is a female." John explained. "Amira must have connected with her first." He looked at the wolf and opened the door wider. "Come in before you pass out." 

"I can just go home-"

"Come in Derek, you have blood and puke on your  _shredded_  shirt and you smell like you have not showered in two days."

_Derek could not really deny that._

The wolf shivered when he walked in, the familiar feeling of home running down his back. It made his wolf whine. 

.....

They found Stiles in the den with a lap full of a happy smelling Amira. He was cleaning her face with a tissue. The wolf noticed her tail wrapped around his left arm. 

"She never lost control of her shift when she was with us. Just her eyes and teeth because she was stressed."

"Because she did not trust you and she never lost control."

"It is the first thing children of Cats learn these days even before talking. Do not trust anyone that is not a Cat."

Stiles whispered something in Amira's ear and the tail began to disappear. 

Derek was surprised. 

Stiles noticed. "Cat's are born in their animal skin, then are taught to go change into a human appearance so as to not fear their counterpart. We have great control." 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are different, wolf."

Derek took a step forward. "What do you mean?" 

The Cat just went back to fussing with Amira's hair, using a gentle claw to take out the knots and cut where she needed it. 

The wolf looked to the Sheriff and he shrugged. "He has good judgement. You hungry?"

Taken aback by the sudden change of topic, Derek replied truthfully. "Very."

"Then sit, I will bring us some breakfast."

The wolf watched John's retreating back. "Okay."

Derek avoided the single that smelled strongly of the older man and sat in the loveseat across from Stiles.

The young man was whispering something to Amira that was making her smile and giggle and periodically scenting her and letting himself be scented in turn. The smell of  _Stilesandbaby_  was slowly filling the room and was slowly driving his wolf nuts but the human was too tired to do anything about it right now.

He gratefully accepted the plate John handed him and smells the blueberry waffles. "You made these?"

John smiled at him after he hands his son a plate. "Yes, I can only make breakfast, sadly. Stiles makes everything else." There was a pause. "Oh wait, you may want to heat your plate, son."

"What?"

"We only eat our food warm, not hot."

At Derek's confused look, Stiles opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Derek's eyes zeroed on it and he noted the slight bumpy texture. 

"Cat tongue?"

"Yep, our only flaw." Stiles winked.

_Well that rules out blowjobs._

_Maybe he could ..._

_Fuck_ , Derek was too tired to even finish the thought.

"It tastes really good, thank you."

After a short moment a 'Let me' was heard.

The wolf looked up as Amira took the fork from Stiles and stabbed a piece of his strawberry waffle and dipped it in the syrup on his plate as she must have seen Stiles do and lifted it to feed him. She smiled when bit the food off and grabbed some for herself. Derek watched as they alternated bites of food until the plate was done. Stiles stood with her after telling her to hold onto the plate and walked out to where he assumed was the kitchen.

He came back moments later with some orange juice for him and a strange smelling juice for himself, John, and Amira.

"Bathe yourself when you are done, wolf. There will be clothes out for you."

"You do not have to-"

"You want some answers about the case do you not?"

"Case?"

"My Amira's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if that trick works on big cats but it work on domestic: cat kisses (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> We finally get some explanations and some background story in the next chapter. :D


	16. Some Information

Derek thought about Stiles' words.

_"My Amira."_

.....

**The day before**

 

_"No!"_

_"Amira please, calm down."_

_Wrong words._

_The child growled and launched herself off of the television towards the couch to get away from Erica._

_Derek walked in and grabbed the child mid-air. "Amira **stop**."_

_Her eyes were bright green. "You are not my Alpha!"_

_" **Amira**." The little girl sniffed as she gnawed on his arm, tears rolling down her cheeks. The wolf pulled her off and looked into her eyes. _

_Amira sobbed. "I want my Siles."_

_Isaac stepped up, his normally neat curls were in disarray. "She has been saying that all day."_

_Erica plopped on the couch. "Can we just take her to him?"_

_"No, not if she has not bonded with him." Derek curled Amira in his arms. "She is our responsibility and can just be scared."_

_"Derek", Boyd sounded from behind him, "Stiles looks like shit."_

**_That_ ** _made the Alpha pause._

_"He has lost some color and does not even focus in class. My cousin even noticed and mentioned it."_

_Lost color?_

_"What did she say?"_

_"She mentioned that he was missing someone and he looked upset once he realized who she was talking about."_

_"Yeah," Isaac piped up, "I also asked him about her."_

_"You **what**?"_

_"I never mentioned any names." The beta clarified. "I just asked him if Amira was his, and he said no."_

_That settles it then._

_"So that means-"_

_The boy shook his head. "No that is not it. He hesitated, like he did not want to say it. He **lied**  Der, so I pressed him and asked if he wanted her."_

_The Alpha was getting a bad feeling. "And?"_

_"He told me that it was the responsibility of the residing Alpha." Isaac looked meaningfully at his Alpha. "That is not a 'no'."_

_Derek sat on that, or tried to, until sharp teeth dug deeply into his arm. He let go of Amira and failed to catch her as she bolted towards the **closed** window._

_Luckily Boyd caught her and she struggled feebly until she just gave up, bursting into tears once more._

_They have made a huge mistake._

_"We need to get her to Stiles."_

* * *

 

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "You okay in there son?"

Derek stirred out of his thoughts and turned off the water. "Yeah."

Upon exiting the bath, he found some of the Sheriff's clothes and some underwear that smelled new.

He almost groaned at the comfortable feeling the clothes gave him. 

The wolf bundled up his clothes and padded down the hall back to the den.

John took one look at him and chuckled. "Had a good shower?"

"Great one." The young man admitted.

"Come sit, I know you wish to ask us some questions." The wolf sat. "So what do you want to ask?"

The young man was at a loss for a few seconds before he blurted out the first question that popped into his head.

"What  _kind_  of leopard are you?"

John sat back in his seat. "A rare, hunted one." He smiled faintly. "You can understand why we do not want to tell you."

 _Point_.

"You walk with a limp, I have noticed." Derek tried then. "Why is that?"

The room seemed to drop a few degrees as the faces of both leopards hardened.

John looked at his son before opening his mouth.

"As I said before, our species is a coveted one. We were on the run from hunters when we found a pack. A young one, but large." A faint smile appeared on the older leopard’s face. "The Alpha's son and Stiles took to each other instantly and dated for a while. After some time, I was asked for permission to court my son. With both permissions, Stiles and his potential mate courted for the entire period."

"A whole year?"

Few people took the time to wait the full twelve months of courtship.

_What else was there to think of after four months?_

How could  _he_  compare to that?

A broken, unstable wolf who had his entire family murdered and put his uncle in the hospital _\- oh,_ who  _also_  has anger issues and has the relationship knowledge of a sixteen year old, but craves this new and probably dangerous leopard.

Yeah, this will end  _so_  well.

John nodded. "But it was after that, that we began to see that pack's true colors."

Stiles stood with Amira and cleared his throat. "I-I am going to take her upstairs." He lifted the dozing child higher. "She is tired."

His dad let him go. "Okay, I will be up there soon."

"Alright."

Derek looked at John. 

 He chose to not answer once more and just continued with his story.

* * *

 

 

 They ended up talking well into the afternoon. Derek does not remember falling asleep but a combination of a full belly, warm shower, and the gentle voices of the older leopard was a sure way to get there.

He woke to a weight on his chest and green eyes on him.

"Um." 

Amira smiled and turned towards the empty hallway. "Siles, Derek is awake!"

 Something brushed against Derek's arm and he looked to see a black fluffy tail twisting in the air. He noticed the ears on her head as well.

The wolf tried to move but insistent hands pressed him back down. He moved with the feeling for fear of upsetting her again. "Amira, can you get off me please?"

"No."

 _Um_. "Why not?"

"My Siles told me to not let you sneak out."

"What, I would not do-"

"Your heart biped!" She gasped. "You lied. You should not lie Derek."

 _Okay, so she does know that trick._  "I am sorry. Yes, I would have left."

Her head tilted cutely. "Why?"

"Because these are nice people and I do not want to bother them too much."

Amira looked confused. "But they like you!"

"You do not know that."

"I smelled it, and they let you stay." The little girl urged.

"You  _smelled_  it?"  _He did not smell anything._  Odd.

"Yeah, they were happy and I hear Jon say you a ‘good wolf’."

_Good wolf?_

Amira hummed then hugged the Alpha. 

Her breath tickled his chest as she spoke. "I am sorry for not listening to you."

"It is-"

"- And biting you, and scratching you, and biting you again, and-"

Derek cut her off because this was a long list. "- It is alright Amira, really. I forgive you."

Amira pulled back. "Really?"

_Like he could say no to those eyes._

"Really."

There was a snort then, "Wow, I see how she was able to get you to bring her back so soon."

Derek sat up, but not before putting a hand around the child in his lap.

"Stiles."

"Hello wolf." His eyes were no longer green. New nickname apparently.

_That shows affection, right?_

 The leopard stepped forward and once he was close enough Amira climbed up his arm, smiling as he swung her up to properly hold her. They looked as if they did this every day.

The panther purred as Stiles ran his hand from her head down her spine.

"Proud of you." He told her. "For apologizing."

She reached up with cupped hands- failing to, whisper into Stiles' ear.

"I had to. I  _like_  him."

 Stiles was staring at Derek even as he 'whispered' back. "Even though you bit and scratched him?"

Amira looked sad. "I did not mean to. I just wanted to go home."

 _That_  surprised Stiles. "I am your home?"

"I feel safe and happy. Is that what home feels like?"

Stiles smiled. "Yes, baby. That is what home feels like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought that you would find out about John's leg. ;3
> 
> ...
> 
> Sorry that this is so late pups, but I have been so very drained from work. This Florida sun is a real bitch. I was so mad at myself for the longest time because ALL I needed was a small piece to finish this chapter. It was typed a long time ago ://


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! :'D

Derek watched the two until an unfamiliar feeling made him look away. He cleared his throat. 

"I should go."

Stiles glanced at him. "Yes you should, but when will it begin?"

He stilled halfway to standing. "What?"

Stiles raised a brow. "Courting me."

The wolf felt the tips of his ears burn.  _"What?"_

"My dad told me about giving you his approval, yet you have done nothing."

It felt like Derek was getting better by the second. "You- You  _want_  me to court you?"

Stiles hummed. "Well your cupcakes  _were_  good. How about this," he smiled as they made it to the door, "Derek Hale, Alpha Second of Beacon Hills, you may court me for the offer of being my mate."

The wolf could not help but preen at the praise. "I-I will do my best."

"I hope so."

Amira jumped from Stiles' arms to Derek. "Bye-bye, Derek!"

.....

Derek was halfway to his house when he slowed upon the realization that what Stiles was saying had seemed  _repeated_. 

* * *

 

 

" _Holy shit_." Stiles fell back onto his bed, letting Amira roam around his room. "I just did that. Why did I do that?"

The girl popped up over his face. "You said a bad word." 

Stiles waved the child's comment away. "Do not repeat it and we are fine."

"Okay."

There was a knock on his door before it was opened.

John leaned against the door frame as he watched his son's face filter through emotion after emotion.

"I am proud if you, you know." He said after a while.

"Thanks."

A pause. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ash."

_"Stiles-"_

"No nothing bad," he cut off his father, "just- how we started, you know."

"Oh." John thought about that comment. "His courting."

"Yeah, it was nice." Stiles smiled. "He really waited the whole year."

John chuckled. "I remember."

"He was so sweet. Bought me strawberries everyday."

"Your mother kept commenting on how soft my lips were."

The young leopard gave his sire the stink-eye. "Because you ate things that were not yours."

"Not like you were eating them."

"I was, but there was a  _lot_."

John sat on the bed. "That is why you never noticed them missing."

"Because before I could, I had that much more."

Amira popped up at Stiles' side this time. "Siles?"

"Yes, Amira?"

She frowned. "You both smell weird."

"It is called nostalgia." Stiles absently pet her. "I am remembering the good times before I moved here."

"Nastalga?" 

"Nos-tal-gia." He corrected.

"What was the time before like?"

"It was hard."

Her nose crinkled at the sour scent. "Why?"

"Because I fell in love with someone who did not love me."

Amira looked crushed. She climbed on top of Stiles and hugged his neck. "I love you Siles."

Stiles looked at his father with watery eyes when he smelt the scent of sadness and anger waft off her.

John was looking back with equal shock. His face hardened slightly and nodded to his son to say goodnight before leaving quietly.

* * *

 

 

Stiles kissed Amira on the forehead as she ate her strawberry waffles and yelled 'bye' to his dad before leaving.

Amira would be spending the day with the Sheriff at the station and Stiles would pick her up after school.  

Stiles munched on a bunch of strawberries as he made his way to school. He mentally created a list  _more_  of things to get for Amira.

He texted Derek  _(thanks dad)_  to him to bring over some of the items he bought already.

**From Derek H: Want me to just bring everything?**

Something inside of him was happy that the wolf did not have 'text speech' and replied in kind.  **No, she will probably have to stay with you at some point.**

**From Derek H: Okay.**

Stiles tapped his screen off and grabbed his bag.

While he was walking into the school, Isaac sided up to him. 

He looked happy. "You took her."

"She was mine."

"That is not what you told me before."

Stiles shot him a glare.  _"Isaac."_

The wolf shrank away. "Sorry, I did not mean to say that. Just- thank you."

That made stiles stop. "What?"

"I could sense that you wanted her, bad, and I told Derek."

Utter rage filled Stiles. "You- you could have gotten me  _killed_!"

"Stiles-"

"No, an orphaned child belongs with the Alpha of the territory and you tell the alpha that I wanted that child and give her to me. Tell me, did  _both_ Alphas agree on that term?"

Isaac looked fearful. 

Stiles growled. "This is why I do not deal with wolves. None of you  _think_! You do not think and that is how people  _die_!" His eyes widened in realization and he laughed bitterly. " _Court me?_  This is how he does it? He gives me a  _child_? What the  _hell_  are you Hales playing at?"

 _"No_ , that is not-"

"Fuck you!" Stiles yelled. "Stay the fuck away from me or I swear that the next Hale to approach me will breathe their last breath." 

Stiles stalked away, the crowd that showed up parting the the Nile to get away from his anger.

.....

Stiles slammed his way into the nearest bathroom and locked the door. His panting was heavy as he fought off his shift, growling as his ears and tail appeared. Looking in the mirror, the leopard could see his spots ripple across his skin.

_"Did you not like the gifts I gave you?"_

_"You ungrateful Cat! I should kill your entire family! Maybe then you will think twice about saying no to me. You are **Mine."**_

_"Feel that? That is the feeling of your bond breaking and it is all your **fault**."_

A broken whine left Stiles' lips. "No."

Stiles did not know how long he was in there fighting his emotions until two small hands touched his face and a single large one settled on his back, the other pulling his claws away from his wrist. 

_"Calm down. I have you cub."_

The voice was like a breath of fresh air, the young leopard gasped as he was suddenly looking into the green eyes of Amira. The young girl was letting out tiny and scared mewls, looking very much like himself. She was twitching like she wanted to run, eyes flitting around when they were not on him.

She  _too_  was tense _. Looking for an unseen enemy._  

The thought helped him calm down even more and he pulled the child in, hugging her tightly and breathing in her soft scent. "Amira, Amira." He repeated, over and over. 

John's arms came to encircle them both and Stiles breathed in his scent as well.

After a while John made them stand and took them to his cruiser. His nose twitched when he smelt the strong scent of  _fearandHale_  and looked over to the pack that was standing a ways off but in clear sight of everything.

He could not help the slight growl that escaped his lips. 

They all tensed upon hearing it. 

* * *

 

 

Stiles watched Amira play with his fingers from where she was curled up on his lap as his dad spoke to him. He had already explained everything and the tension was high in the little car.

John sighed. "You listening, son?"

The boy sighed. "Yeah, but that will not change anything." 

"Do not be so sure. Look through your bonds."

"What?"

John nodded at the child in his lap.

Stiles looked back to the panther and hesitantly reached out for her.

She responded immediately, latching on both literally and figuratively as she purred aloud.

"She felt you before I did."

Stiles was staring at Amira in wonder. "That is not possible."

Apparently it is not. I think it was when she shifted in your lap. Knowing that she was just as hunted as us made your Cat protective and began to forge a bond with the cub. Of course because you are not two separate beings, your human conscious also played a part in that as well.

"I could not have-" 

"Stiles you did, that is why she was given back to you. You know two bonded people cannot be separated. The way they went about it was not well thought out but no one can deny that she is  _yours_."

"If he were any other Alpha-"

"Tadeuz, he is  _not_  like any other Alpha. Another one could have kept her until you both were sick."

"But what about the other-"

"I can handle her. "

" _Dad_."

"She will not harm me."

"How do you know that?"

John sighed. "Just trust me on this one."

"It is the  _wolves_  that I do not trust."

John put a hand on his shoulder. "We will work on it."

Stiles growled softly and Amira copied him making them both laugh.

"You want to go back in there?" He pointed a thumb towards the school building.

Stiles looked at his watch. "Yeah, third period just started so I can still make the day."

He gave his dad a hug and kissed Amira on the forehead once more and set her in the seat and put her seat belt on. 

* * *

 

 

John nosed through the bag that stiles set on his desk. "Pizza?"

Stiles shrugged. "Needed something to do with my hands after I finished my homework."

The Sheriff took out the container with Parrish written on it and handed it over. "He should be one row back, two seats away."

 "Okay." Stiles followed his father's directions but found the little desk void of it's deputy. He looked further down the row but did not see the blond, what he did see though, was the darting away of curious eyes. He was about to turn back when something caught his eye.

A photo of Parrish and four other people who looked like him. 

Stiles picked it up and noticed a small, grey, angry looking bird in a cage on the left. It just looked so unhappy that the leopard chuckled. The air changed and the smell of fire and smoke filled his lungs then Parrish spoke way too close to his ear.

"Youngest sister, never kept still and ignored my mother's threat of grounding."

Stiles jumped away, tripping over the chair that was pushed out from the desk. Strong arms steadied him and he was face to face with the deputy. 

"I know my voice is sexy but no one has ever swooned before."

Stiles face was burning as he pushed the man away. "I-I do not swoon. You just surprised me. Here." He pushed the food his way.

"Aww," he cooed, "you came all this way for little old me?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. " _Just take it_."

The deputy did but did not pull away, instead moving close to whisper, "Are you okay now?"

 "How did you-" The leopard pulled back again to meet the phoenix's eyes but the playfulness was now replaced with seriousness. 

_"Could you be his guardian until I get a good direction on this place?"_

 "-  _right_. I am fine now, it was just a minor freak out."

"What happened to you does not seem to be minor." He flicked his eyes down to the bit of flesh revealed by Stiles' leather wristband.

The boy smacked his hand over his right wrist.

Parrish smiled and thanked him for the food, going over and taking a seat in his chair. 

Stiles stared at the back of his head for a moment.

_He is not going to say anything?_

"Are you not going to ask about them?"

The deputy glanced at him. "You do not want to tell me."

_Point._

"I am gonna-"

"See you later, Stiles."

"Bye."

Stiles is not afraid that he scurried back to his dad's office. 

John was in the process of carefully feeding Amira a slice of the ground beef pizza when he looked up and saw his flustered son.

"I-I do not know about your deputy."

He let Amira take the slice when she reached for it once he stopped feeding her. "What happened?"

"He did not ask about my scars."

"Son, contrary to popular belief, not all cops are so nosy."

"Would you not be worried if you saw a scar like that?"

"You are my son. I am biased."

"That is cheating."

"No that is avoiding on of your rants. Here," he handed the child in his arms over. "Take her home."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wonderful pups for your beaut comments. Love you all. <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES BRAIN BE SAD.  
> STOPPIT.
> 
> What the fuck just happened.

Stiles made sure that Amira was properly fed before sending her off to play with her toys. He kept an ear out for her as he finished cleaning the kitchen he started before he left to deliver the food. There was the sound of something shifting around, like a rubix cube, and Stiles sighed remembering the ball that he bought the child to use while she was with Derek. The toy and the things he asked for were sitting in a small box in front of the door.

_Derek ..._

A small growl left the leopard's lips. 

What his father told him was correct, but Stiles could not shake this feeling of suspense. It made him nervous. He ignored the feeling to run and hide and put his dishes away. 

There was the click of the television turning on and Stiles blushed in the quiet of the kitchen as he heard the cartoon he was watching earlier while waiting for the bread to proof.

It was a quiet night.

.....

Stiles woke sometime later on the couch and smiled at his father.

He smirked and looked at the television. "A My Little Pony marathon?"

The young leopard stood with Amira. "That show is hardcore dad, they try to off each other a surprising lot."

"Just wait till Amira wants a horse."

"Oh geez."

"Good night son."

"Night dad."

* * *

 

School was okay, no one bothered him and he relaxed in the trees during Study Hall and Lunch took a good hour and a half nap. Feeling re-energized and slightly hungry he quickly found two rabbits to munch on, keeping a bone shard to gnaw on through the rest of the day.

 He threw it away come swim practice and met Mrs. Finstock (with the right clothes this time) in her office. There was a blonde boy in there, one he recognized as Jackson Whittemore.

"Ah, Stiles, perfect timing." She motioned to the other boy. "This is Jackson Whittemore. He has just come back from a vacation in England."

Jackson turned to Stiles with a glare but it quickly slipped off of his face when he saw the other’s face.

_Okay._

"I want you to practice with him today. You both have something the other lacks and can help each other out."

 "What do you mean I lack something?"

Coach glared at him. "Jackson do not start. I do not want a repeat of last year."

The boy rolled his eyes but complied.

"Now go, but if you cause that boy to quit I _will_ put wolf’s bane in the water."

"Yes, coach."

Stiles and Jackson left the room and went to do their stretches.

The former was in the middle of stretching his back when the other spoke. "I heard you threatened my pack."

"Because they threatened my life."

"If you do not want the girl we can take her."

"You do not know the first thing about taking care of a child, a Cat at that."

"If anything, we could just give her some catnip, it would calm her down."

The Cat turned on him. _"Catnip?"_

A bleary image of shoes appeared in his mind. Boots. Then a warped voice.

_"Is he out?"_

_"Yeah, I gave the boy enough catnip to down a whole Pride of lions an hour ago. Should be out for a long time."_

_"Tough one ain’t he?"_

_"Yes, maybe I should have some fun with him before we skin him. Could be my reward."_

_"I really cannot believe you waited this long, Ash, I was thinkin’ you done switched on us."_

_"No, I just figured that I would wait, the fur gets real soft when they believe that they are going to be bred."_

_"Smart."_

_"Right? I found that out from my father. That black shawl she wears? She allowed him to court this young one and he waited the year before offing her. It was my blanket as a child for a while. Softest thing I have ever touched."_

_"I might need to try that."_

_"I can teach you all the right tricks."_

_His vision went black._

Stiles found himself being yanked out of the water and away.

“W-What?”

Jackson sat, hacking up water and holding his neck. "What the hell?" He rasped.

Coach Finstock knelt at his side and shakily touched his arm. "S-Stiles?"

The boy was not listening. "He was going to hurt her. He was going to give her _catnip_."

Catnip? "Who- what?"

"He was going to hurt her, he was going to hurt my baby."

"You-" She paused watching his tensed frame. "Stiles you are losing control of your shift, you need to calm down.

He still was not listening.

She looked at another student and had him help Stiles up. They took him back to her office, then after sending the teen away, Mrs. Finstock let out her ears and tail. She wrapped the length around Stiles’ arm, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Stiles come on, focus on me." She gasped when a tail touched hers, being this close, the Mrs. smelled a sweet scent that was _not_ native to a male Cat.

Oh.

 _Oh,_ she sighed, _Jackson you **dumbass**. Wolves I swear._

Coach looked down when she noticed something strange in the corner of her eye. Her tail moved the band on his wrist and she saw the rough, raised skin.

No supernatural scars easily.

Not without a _torturous_ method.

The woman rubbed her head against his and started up a deep purr. She was not used to doing something like this with someone other than her husband, but her maternal instincts flared up seeing the abused flesh.

Slowly, Stiles began to calm down and answered her, his deeper rumble growing in volume, making his whole body vibrate.

Soon he was calm and the Mrs. pulled away.

"Do I need to call your father?"

"N-No, I will be fine."

Mrs. Finstock hesitated. "How old is she?"

"What?"

"Your child. You said your baby, right?"

"She is three and a half."

"Bobby and I always wanted kits. I think he would be great with a little girl."

"Wanted?"

"We have not tried in a long time. I- My- My cat does not feel right."

"Maybe she does not feel safe?"

She sighed. "We _have_ had quite a few issues recently."

"So I have read."

"Stiles, how about- taking some time off of school?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive. :}
> 
> Short and sweet guys. next one is probably going to be up later today or tomorrow because my teacher is looking at me and- bye!

"Time off?"

"Yeah, do your classes online and take a break from people. Mrs. Finstock offered. Fully work through whatever is scaring you and take care of your daughter. She paused. You would still have to come to swim and track practice though. You are not getting off that easy.

"Of course. Why did I not think of that" Stiles laughed, but it was too watery. "I cannot just-"

Coach hushed him. "Do not force yourself. Hold on." She left for a moment but soon came back. "I sent everyone home." She then curled around him, not mentioning the tears she felt on her arm.

 After sometime she spoke again.

"You are scared."

Stiles pulled away and she handed him some tissues. "Thank you." He hesitated. _It is okay, she is a cat, right?_  "I am an Amur leopard."

"A what?"

Amur leopards are the most hunted leopards in _existence_ , never mind supernaturals.

Tammy looked into his eyes. "Did you tell the Hales this before you moved here?"

He hissed angrily, thinking of Jackson. " _Wolves_ killed my mother."

"I- Oh." She quieted. Then- "But they are not the ones that hurt you?"

"How do you know about that?"

She motioned to his bared wrists. "I saw your scar."

Stiles properly fixed the band back over his wrist. "M-My boyfriend."

 _Fuck_.

* * *

 

 

 

"Tammy, you ready? I am hungrier than-" Mr. Finstock stopped when he saw his wife consoling his top runner. "What happened to him?"

"Jackson."

His confused expression turned to anger. "I will _skin_ that wolf."

Stiles flinched and Tammy glared at her husband.

"Shit." He sighed. "Come on, we gotta take him home."

"I-I cannot."

"Why not? You look like shit."

"I have to pick up my cub."

Finstock did not even bat an eye. "We can do that on the way."

"But-"

"Blinski for Christ sake let us help you before my wife has an aneurism. You can get your car in the morning and it is not like you do not have perfectly working legs right there."

Stiles looked at his coach who was still wrapped half around him and she blushed slightly.

"S-Sorry," She pulled away. "I am not your mother."

"Yes, you are still breathing." _That was rude._ "Sorry."

"Well you are just a one person sob story."

Tammy looked as if she would smite him where he stood. "Bobby!"

Stiles laughed, though it was wet. It felt good to be around these two. "It is fine, it is true."

Finstock helped him up, "You ever tell the team _anything_ and I will never let you run outside of the team for the rest of the year."

"Yes, coach."

There was a noise as something clacked across the floor and a deep orange bird appeared from under the desk. The dark red feathers faded into a bright orange at the tips of it- _his_ wings, looking like a bright flame. His eyes were a deep inky black color which matched its feet and the breast of the bird was hilariously a lighter shade than the rest of it. The deep orange fluff gave it some _impeccable_ definition.

The bird was really beautiful.

It hopped to the front of the desk and flew up onto it, chirping at Stiles.

Finstock raised a brow. "This your pet?"

"This is-" He paused as it chirped again.

 _Oh_.

"-This is my bodyguard."

Both Finstocks paused and the Mr. spoke.

"Your pet is your bodyguard?"

Stiles nudged the phoenix onto his hand then put him on his shoulder. "This is Deputy Parrish."

"Of course Parrish is a bird."

Stiles was surprised. "You did not know?"

"We are not obligated to divulge our species to the public. It is for protection. The force knows though, you have to tell them if they ask."

"For their protection?"

"For _everyone’s_ protection. We cannot afford for them to fear each other when they are supposed to be helping us."

Oh.

"You are not used to living with _people_ , are you?"

"No, I am used to living with my own kind."

It went quiet. "Sorry."

Tammy spoke up. "What- What were they like, the other leopards?"

"They were beautiful. I was not with them for long but they had the pride of a lion and the strength of an ox. My mother told me stories of my dad taking down buffaloes to bring to her when they were courting."

"How sweet." Finstock deadpanned. "Tammy only brought me birds and mice when she met me."

Stiles nodded. "It is the equivalent for a cat her size. She can get bigger prey though."

"Bigger?"

He nodded. "Like a racoon or something."

"She is like _half their size!_ "

"She can kill them easily. Ocicats are very exotic, you mated a good one."

Finstock looked at his wife but she only blushed.

"Holy shit."

Stiles heard the rumble of an engine and looked up to see a ginger boy with freckles in the driver’s seat of the minivan they were heading towards.

Wait.

A _minivan_?

He did not know why, but the image of his eccentric coach the male on,e, in a minivan made him chuckle.

"The said man whirled on him. If you say _anything_ -"

"I know coach. Benched."

"Good."

"Who is the boy?"

Finstock kicked the said boy out of the seat and told him to go to the passenger.

"Passenger?" He questioned.

"Tammy is getting in the back with Blinski."

"Blinski?"

Stiles gave him a small smile. "It is Stilinski actually, Stiles is my first name by the way."

"Y-You are in my PE class. E-Everyone calls me Greenberg."

"Why? Is your first name a monstrosity too?"

"No it is Caleb, but uncle calls me Greenberg so,"He trails off with a shrug. "Wait too?"

"My name cannot be pronounce if you are not polish."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it is that bad."

"We are here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet pt. 2

"I will be quick."

Tammy smiled. "Take your time. We are not as eager to grade papers as students may think."

He nodded and stepped out, saying hello to Tara and heading towards his dad’s office.

Amira pounced on him the the minute he opened the door. Her ears and tail were out, but she smelled very strongly of Cat.

"You shifted?"

John spoke up. "She was warming my toes while I worked. She decided to sit at my side and I told her about how you used to sneak in and hide under my desk in Cat form, waiting to pounce on my boots."

Stiles smiled. "This is where the idea came to sit under your desk when I needed to be close to you."

"So she tried it."

"Pouncing on you?"

He nodded with a chuckle. "But she failed."

Amira growled in his arms. "I will get him next time."

Stiles laughed. "I am sure you will."

Parrish chirped on his shoulder to get everyone’s attention.

"Ah, right, he told me what happened at school today."

"Dad it was not-"

"Stiles if you are about to say that it was not a big deal, then I will force you to watch as I eat the biggest unhealthiest burger I can find."

" _You would not_."

" _Try me son_."

Stiles looked at the bird on his shoulder. "I suppose you agree with him too then."

Parrish merely huddled down, getting comfortable.

The young man was tempted to jerk his shoulder.

Amira noticed him then, reaching for him. "Ooh Jorgie is so pretty!"

That seemed to startle him and he flapped his wings to regain his balance, smacking Stiles on the side of the head in the process. "Wha- Hey!"

The bird chirped in apology before flying over to a stack of clothes in a small cabinet and going behind the sheriff’s screen. From the sound, he must have shifted then put on the clothes.

Amira turned sad when she saw him. "Awe, you were pretty."

"We can play later?" Parrish huffed. "How did you know it was me?"

She tapped her nose. "You smelled like Jorgie."

Jordan was looking at the little girl with new eyes. "O-Okay then."

Stiles chuckled. "That brought on the shift?"

He turned a nice light shade if red. "I really needed to know okay."

"But you could not wait ‘til I got home?"

Jordan opened his mouth but paused and it made Stiles laugh even harder.

Amira was confused. "What is so funny."

"Jordan was being silly. He did not want to wait ‘til we got home to shift."

"Silly Jorgie." Amira shook her finger. "We must shift at home."

The deputy looked rightly like his feathers had been ruffled.

John cleared his throat, looking at his deputy. "You have two someone’s waiting on you Stiles, I will see you later."

"Okay." He turned to leave.

"Wait, it would be all right for Parrish to stay for dinner?"

Stiles glanced at the said man then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 

Both Finstocks looked surprised to see the deputy in human for.

"Sorry, the Sheriff and I had something’s to discuss. I can change back if you want?"

Tammy spoke. "N-No it just caught me by surprise. Hop in."

"He did so and they drove off."

The woman curled her tail around Stiles arm and smiled at him when he looked. She then noticed Amira.

"Oh, she is so cute!" She waved and waited for Amira to acknowledge her before speaking again. "My name is Tammy, what is yours?"

She looked away and tucked under Stiles chin.

"It is all right," Stiles coaxed, "these are friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can speak to them."

She turned but stayed tucked in. "My name is Amira."

"That is a pretty name."

She blushed, obviously not used to compliments. "Thank you."

Tammy faltered for a moment at the short response before letting out her ears as well. "I am what you would call a cat."

"cat?"

"Yes, my species is the pet version of yours."

"Pet cats?" Her eyes brightened. "You mean _kitties_?"

"Yes, kitties."

Amira leaned forwards. "Can I see it?"

"Stiles?"

Caleb cut off his reply. "We are here."

Stiles sighed. "Not today sweetie, we are home."

The little girl sagged. "Awe."

"Maybe some other time?" Tammy offered. "And we can have milk and cookies?"

"What are milk and cookies?"

Tammy looked at Stiles but he shook his head. "T-They are the best things you will ever eat. How about we make them together? It will be so much fun."

"Okay!"

"How about next Saturday?"

Stiles though about it. "Is noonish good for you?"

 "Perfect."

"Then see you next Saturday."

Amira cheered.

Parrish picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Time to get you bathed and changed before dinner."

"Jorgie put me down." She giggled. " _No_."

Jordan ran into the house.

Stiles and Tammy separated when they were gone.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Tammy gave him a meaningful look and he shook his head. "I cannot tell you what happened. The case is still going on as we speak."

She was surprised but made no move to continue. "Then think about my idea, yeah? You can do online classes, it is your last year, I am sure they will not mind."

"Okay, I will speak with my dad."

The woman gave him one last hug. "See you around, Stiles."

"See you. Bye Coach, Caleb."

Stiles looked at Parrish sitting in front of the bathroom door.

"I got the bath set up, but she kicked me out when I told her to get in."

He chuckled. "Well, she is a lady."

The door opened a crack. "Siles?"

"Yes, Yes, I am coming." He looked to the deputy once more. "You want to wait downstairs?"

"I am going to the station to clock out, first. I can do my paperwork at home."

"Paper work?" Stiles asked. "Deputy are we-"

"Jordan." He urged. "And no you are not disrupting my work. I stay ahead on all of that anyways. This gives me something to do."

"Something to do?"

"Desk work and domestic disturbances can get old."

"You do not go out?"

"People do not stay with a guy who does the equivalent of dying once every six months."

"Oh. When is that exactly?"

"Tell you later." Parrish fluffed his hair. "Go to Amira before she flattens all of the bubbles in the bath."

Stiles touched his own head after Jordan left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all ain't tell me that the last chapter was messy. D:

Stiles was almost finished with the lasagna when Parrish stepped back in with his work folder. He looked softer, smelling of a gentle incense rather than crackling flame in his washed-out jeans and white tee. His hair was still steaming from his shower and it made Stiles chuckle.

"How come your flame is so bright?"

Parrish sat at the table and Amira climbed on his lap with some paper and some crayons. "What?"

"I know that Phoenix run hot like most ‘were but you seem to run hotter than that."

"You know about me?"

"Yes." He paused, considering. "My mom used to teach me. She had a book."

"A book? Like a bestiary?"

"Yes." Stiles was confused. "Do you not know about yourself?"

"Me and my youngest sister are the only two in my family. My great-grandmother was the last one in my family and she kept to herself."

"So your parents?"

"They got a bit of information from my great-granddad but it was only enough to keep us alive really."

"Oh." Stiles went to pull out some plates and utensils. "Sounds sad."

"Nah, I had fun growing up. My parents were pretty cool and I was close with my siblings."

Stiles began to set the table. "Really?"

"Yeah but I just never really had the training to control my flames. I get by, but," he shrugged.

"Must be fun to have siblings. I only had the kids from family friends, but we are not too keen on keeping with others."

"That Big Cat mentality?"

"Makes for a lonely life."

Jordan absently ran his hands through Amira's hair. "But you had friends, right?"

"I only had two real friends. A bear and a boy by the name of Logan."

"No last name? Maybe we can find him?"

"I do not remember. He was a wolf though."

"You were friends with a wolf?"

"Contrary to popular belief, we can be friends and even cohabitate."

"I knew that, but-" he shook his head and changed the subject. "You were friends with a bear shifter?"

He set down their cups and went for the food. "No an actual bear." 

"How?"

"I was playing in the forest and he was wounded. I saved him and he proceeded to follow me everywhere after that." Stiles smiled. "The pack ended up adopting him and his mother and sister. I named him King, because at the time I thought bears were the king of the forests."

"Not lions?"

Stiles went back for the dish that held his and his father's food. "No, they are rare, yes, but surprisingly very Aslo if you meet one."

Jordan hummed then told Amira to go put her crayons away. 

.....

Stiles paused in his chewing. "How about I help you?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah, you heard, I am sure, that Tammy wants me to take online classes. I was thinkin’ that it might be a good idea. Then I could properly take care of Amira and I cannot give you the book but I can help you."

Jordan sat on that. "Well I will not be around as much since you are home now."

"But you will still be around, yes?"

"Yes."

Stiles smiled. "Okay then."

John walked in then. "Did you make your garlic bread?"

He began fixing a plate for his dad and poured a beer into a glass while he washed his hands. "Of course."

Jordan watched this all with amazement. "You are the perfect housewife."

"Thank you."

"It is a wonder that I do not have grand kids."

"Dad."

"What, Derek is not the only eligible bachelor around, we are not monogamous."

Stiles face was flaming. "Jordan does not need to hear this!"

"Maybe he does!"

" _Dad!_ "

Now Jordan was red faced.

Amira really liked the lasagna.

* * *

 

Amira curled closer to Stiles when they stepped outside. She was soundly asleep on his shoulder after refusing to go to sleep until Jordan left, but knocked out as soon as her face and hands were cleaned. 

"Sorry about dad."

"It is alright," he blushed. "he was not wrong."

Stiles smiled but did not say anything. "Anything specific you want to order for tomorrow?"

"Anything you cannot make?"

"I can make anything you ask for. I cannot guarantee that it will taste good though."

His grin was back. "Well in that case, how about a chicken teriyaki with rice."

The leopard huffed. "Too easy, plus is that not cannibalism?"

"It is a _chicken_." He glared. "Then a gyro, with fries."

"What kind?"

 "Pork."

"Done, any specifics?"

 "Lettuce, tomatoes, olives, please."

"Okay."

Parrish hesitated before resting a hand on Stiles' cheek, running down to the beginning of his neck. He smiled when he was answered with a soft purr. "Good night Stiles."

"Night Jordan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret my dears, Sterek is endgame here.... for this piece ;}  
> Play along.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a life of its own....

Stiles leaned against the headrest listening to Amira hum in the backseat. "I am reaching."

"Of course you are. Our pride is wounded and hunted, so our leader," John eyed his son, " _you_ , are looking for safety and a mate. He paused. Or two."

"That is _your_ fault."

"I just assigned him to you."

 'Because you knew that I was soft on him and what I was unconsciously doing, and you encouraged it."

"I know that you really wanted cubs Stiles." Stiles looked out the window, embarrassed because his dad was not supposed to know that. "Ash took that chance away from you. Truthfully, that is why I- I _unalived_ him."

Stiles barked out a laugh. "You used a Spiderman reference to censor yourself?"

John huffed. "There _is_ a child in the backseat."

He was still cracking up. "Oh my god, dad I love you." He calmed himself and reached over to touch his father’s arm. "There is no way that I am not having at least three children before I am twenty-six. Amira makes one and I am only eighteen so I am ahead in achieving my goal."

"I just want you to be happy. Like she was." John smiled off, eyes dulling slightly. "She loved being pregnant with you."

"How many mates did she have?"

"Two before me but, she never reared. I was her first and last."

"I hope I could be as good a mother as she was." 

"You will be _better_."

"No."

"You will, she always said that."

Stiles snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah, she said that your intuition and heart of gold would make you an even better mother than she was."

"I could not."

John finally pulled up to the school. "Well then let us wait and see, hop out."

Stiles did as he was told and went to unbuckle Amira. "It was early so not many people stared at him with a child in his arms."

"This is your school?"

"Yes, if we stay here long enough you will be here in about ten years."

The cub put her face in his neck. "Too many smells."

"You will get used to it."

Boyd stepped out of a classroom as they headed towards the office. His head snapped up from his phone and he quickly backed back into the room avoiding them completely.

John shook his head but kept walking.

The receptionist’s eyes widened when they walked into the office. O-Oh, um Mr. Stilinski! You are early for your appointment.

Is that alright? I have to drop her off and run to work right after this. Parrish had some problems at home so he had to take a day off and he volunteered to watch Amira.

He eyes flicked away from the child, and she straightened. "O-Oh yes, it is quite alright, he actually just came out of a meeting so your timing could not be more perfect. You can go ahead and enter."

"Thank you."

Principle Donally stood when they entered the room eye falling on Amira even as he went to shake the Sheriff’s hand.  "Nice to finally be able to talk to you, Sheriff."

"Same to you Mr. Donally."

"And you, uh-" The man paused with his hand out awkwardly, looking at Amira."

Stiles shifted Amira in his arms and held out his hand. "Stiles is fine."

He nodded. "Stiles. Take a seat if you will." He waited for them to do so before he went back around his desk. "Now, Glenda tells me that you want to take online classes?"

"Yes, I want to switch out my campus classes for online ones so that I can work from home."

"All of them?"

"If I can."

His eyes flicked to Amira once more before he began typing something into his computer before pausing with a hum. "Your grades are excellent so I think that the switch should not be a problem, but," he typed something else, "ah I thought so. We do not offer your AP Physics and German classes online. You can choose to come in for those courses or take a night class."

Stiles looked at his dad, already knowing the answer to his unasked question.

He got a slight shake of his father head.

 _Fuck_.

"I can come in the morning, but is there a later class I can take for Physics?"

"There is, he looked it up, yes, there is, is noon fine for you?"

"Perfect."

"Good and it correlates well with your German class so you can head home right after. Would you like me to change it now?"

"Please."

"Now because you have Study Hall, I could just takeout your lunch because by the end of the week, you should be set."

"That is fine."

Principal Donally stood and went to the printer just as it began whirring. "This is just a slip to let us know that you requested special accommodations classes and it has been discussed and this once has the information you need to sign up for your classes. The last paper is just your new schedule so you have it."

Stiles took the forms and signed the first one before handing it over to his dad to do the same. "Thank you."

"If you sign up to today- or even better, in your free class, we can get you into a class as soon as possible. It is a few weeks into the new year so you will have a bit less time to complete everything."

"That is fine, I will most likely complete the ones I can as soon as possible."

The principal smiled slightly. "Great, then if there are no questions you can go on to class."

"I do have one."

He leaned back in his seat. "Shoot."

"I can still participate in extracurricular activities, right? Like the swim and track teams?"

"By all means!" He man laughed. "You may not still be in class, but you are a student at this school."

"Thank you." Stiles smiled. "That is all I needed to know."

"No problem, Stiles, Sheriff."

He showed them out and Stiles bounced Amira in his arms and lifted her to give her an Eskimo kiss. "Looks like you and I are going to spend a lot more time together."

"Yay! We can watch My Little Pony."

"Until you get tired of them."

The little girl gasped. "Never."

Stiles kissed her cheek. "And I can freely show you the joys of DC and Marvel- more Marvel though, and Star Wars, then maybe some _Star Trek_."

Amira looked so confused.

The leopard pet her head. "We will get there."

John cleared his throat behind them. "Stiles we are still in the office and I have to get to work."

The young man blushed when he realized that he had an audience. "Excuse us."

He hurried outside with his father in tow, mirth filling his nose.

"Stop that."

"Stop what."

"You could have stopped me in there."

"You were on a roll."

"Still." Stiles huffed, nuzzling Amira in a goodbye before handing her over.

John hugged his son. "I will not ever get in the way of your happiness. You already love her so much. Like I said, you are going to be great. He let go. Go to class. Parrish will pick you up later."

"Okay."

"Bye Siles!"

"Bye ‘Mir!"

.....

Stiles was still in a good mood when second came around.

M.D. smiled at him. "Something good happen, dear?"

"What?"

"You smell like a meadow."

"I am switching to online classes."

"And that made you so happy."

"I can take care of my cub now."

"Cub?"

"You are a-"

"No, we not have the same orientations as wolves do." Stiles wrinkled his nose. "Overly complicated if you ask me, but my animal is female."

"That can happen?"

"Yes, it is rare, but it does happen. It is the common thing we share with wolves."

"Fascinating." She paused. "Awe, I will not be seeing you again then."

"I have two classes in the afternoon so I can still drop by."

"But I cannot go back and forth with my students like I do with you, they are not as- _dedicated_ as you are."

Stiles read between the lines and chuckled. "I guess I will take that as a compliment."

"You should, you are a brilliant kid."

Stiles felt his ears burn.

.....

In Study Hall, Stiles set to work looking at his options and ended up setting a deadline for mid-February. It was plenty of time to get his work done.

He even called up the teachers he could to let them know his plan and accelerate the process. By the time he went for lunch, he was already, signed up for two of his needed classes.

Finstock kept calling on him in finance but he felt no anger from the man. All his answers were on point anyway but in weight training he pushed him all little harder which was nice because he had a bit of access energy.

He was pulled into Finstock’s office during track practice though.

"So?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Dinner with the kids. I mean with your transfer."

"Oh, the principal agree on terms of 'special accommodations' and I am in the process. He said that by the end of the week I should be all set."

"Good." He paused. "Do I need to worry about you staying in shape for our meets?"

"That will never happen."

"Excellent, now get out."

Stiles smiled and left.

.....

Stiles sighed and closed his locker. School was over but he needed to ask his counselor a quick question.

The man looked up when his door was opened.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I was wondering, if I sign up for online classes and get in, do I have to attend my classes still?"

"No, as soon as you sign up and get into a class, we get a notification and take you out of your campus classes."

"Okay thanks, I just wanted to know because I already got into the classes that were my morning ones."

"No problem."

"Have a good one."

 "You too."

Stiles closed the door and went towards the entrance.

_"He is close Jorgie, I can feeeeel it."_

_"Well you still have to wait until we see him to go to him."_

_"But he is heeere."_

_"I am glad I picked you up, you are not going anywhere until he walks out of the building."_

_"Noooo."_

He smiled as he began walking towards the door.

_"He is coming closer!"_

_"No claws."_

Amira sounded offended when she spoke next. _"I am not a baby. I will not change."_

Stiles snorted as he blinked away the sun in his eyes. The first thing he saw was a brunette child heading right towards him. He caught her out of the air and hugged her close.

"Siles!"

"‘Mira!" He returned the nuzzle and rumbled deep within his chest. "What did you do today?"

"I spent time with Jorgie and his family. His sister was in a cage!"

Stiles noted that the child was near vibrating in his arms and it was not her purring. "Really?"

"Yeah, his brother said that she was being bad so she was in time out."

The child nodded. "Then he gave me candy!"

That surprised Stiles. "Candy?"

"Yeah, I said that I never had any and his dad gave me some. It was good."

"By this point Stiles had made it to Parrish- who was had his car- and was looking at him over the child’s head."

The bird shifted under his stare.

"How much candy did you have?"

"I had some caramel- it was good, then they gave me some that was coated in chocolate! Then I had some that was made from fruit and I had some more chocolate…"

As she spoke, Parrish became increasingly more uncomfortable. "Uh, Amira-"

Stiles cut him off. "How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago."

"So after he takes us home, Jorgie will play with you, yes?"

"Stiles I-"

"Really?" She turned to him with wide eyes. "You will play with me?"

"I-Uh-"

Stiles turned a sharp smile onto him. "You okay Jordan?"

"Yes."

Amira cheered and jumped to him, hugging him. "We can play _all_ afternoon because you do not have work."

Parrish looked a little pale.

Come on, let us go home. "I have to make dinner."

Stiles stepped close to grab Amira back and took the chance to finally nuzzle the deputy in a hello, acknowledging him fully. He then walked around the Jeep but paused when he felt eyes on him. He curled Amira closer and glanced around but he saw nothing.

"Siles?"

"Sorry I thought I saw something." He hopped in and let her sit in his lap.

* * *

 

 "Stiles," Parrish begged, "please."

"I do not know, I do not think you had enough."

"Stiles I am going to die." 

 "You will 'not '." Stiles grinned. "You are a tough birdie." 

"You are a _sadist_." 

"No, I am a Cat".

Jordan whined in defeat and and Amira giggled on his back, poking his face. "You will not fly anymore?"

"No, I think I have had enough of Predator and Prey for today."

"Awe."

Stiles picked her up and settled her on his hip. "How about I teach you pouncing?"

The little girl screamed in his face. "You _will_?"

Stile winced. "Yes, but you have to keep it a secret from grandpa John okay?"

"Yes!"

.....

Stiles put a comforter over Amira as she slept on the couch, finally tuckered out. He then plopped next to Jordan with a drink and sighed. 

"I am so sorry." He breathed. "I will never give her candy again."

"I hope you do not."

He slumped further into the cushions. "She said she did not know what candy was. I could not not give her some." 

"I understand, and you are forgiven."

"I have pictures though."

Stiles smacked him. "Why did I never get them?"

"Ow, I did not want to distract you in class."

"I do not _need_ my classes!" The leopard whisper-yelled.

"I did not know that!"

Well now you do. he held out his hand. "Gimme."

Parrish unlocked his phone and went to his gallery.

_He already created an album for her._

Stiles took the phone and tapped the first picture. They clearly went to a candy store, the image showing many different kinds of candy in the background. From the profile of her, Stiles could see her wide, amazed eyes. There was a slight crinkle to her nose, a tale-tell sign that her schnoz was probably smelling all of the different types of sweets. 

Stiles felt his eyes burn.

The next picture was of her looking at the caramel display. Her face was planted on the glass, the rays from the sun shining through a window and the golden sweet making her visage glow.

He spent about ten minutes on each picture.

Stiles almost jumped when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and Parrish had fallen asleep, and he must have slid down. 

It would quickly become uncomfortable for the bird, so he pushed back to let him continue to slid down onto his lap. He absently placed his hand in the man's hair and began to play with it.

_Wow, it was surprisingly soft._


	23. Thursday and Friday

John came home to find the three cuddled up on the couch asleep. He stood there, just looking for a moment as he took in the picture of his son’s relaxed face.

Almost as if he knew, Stiles eyes opened up slightly. "Dad?"

John walked forward to run his hand along his son’s sleep warmed cheek. "Yeah, it is me." He glanced down at Jordan. "You guys look comfortable."

The young man let out a huff of laughter. Amira tired him out. "What time is it?"

"Late," the officer rumbled, "take Amira and get to bed, Jordan can sleep in the guest room." And with that he walked away.

"Okay." Stiles woke up the deputy.

He turned into Stiles thigh. "It is not time for work yet."

"Yes, but my leg has gone numb."

Jordan jumped up. "S-Stiles."

The leopard gathered up the cub on his stomach and stood. "Come, we have a guest room upstairs."

"I should probably-"

He did not even turn around. "It is too late and you are not awake enough to drive anywhere."

"Okay."

_Would he ever win with these Cats?_

Stiles awoke to Amira pressing on his chest and drooling on his shirt. He placed her on his pillow after he stood and went to go do his morning business.

Parrish and his dad were downstairs drinking coffee when he finally made it down.

John held out a warm plate. "I made you some breakfast sandwiches."

Stiles took the plate gratefully and sat.

Amira made it down when he was about a third of the way through his third sandwich. She plopped on his lap and laid face first on the table. His plate was far enough that she did not hit her head but he turned her so he could see her face.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yesh."

"Let me see." She opened her mouth and Stiles noted the minty breath along with the clean teeth. "Fangs." She let down her fangs and he check those as well. Seeing that she did a good job, he rewarded her with a piece of his sandwich.

"I will pick up Amira for lunch and I have practice today so if you need to, you can drop Amira off to me."

"Okay."

Stiles stood and placed Amira where he sat, giving her the rest of his sandwich. He kissed her curls and waved to his father and Parrish. "See ya."

* * *

 

 

School seemed to go by faster now, which it kind of did since he had less classes and his lunch with Amira went fine, but during practice Jackson came up to him after he was called in to Tammy’s office, pulling him to the side.

"Derek told me about what happened and warmed me to stay away like you wanted but that is kind of impossible when coach wants us to work together. I do not know the details exactly of what went on between you and my pack but I did insult, your kid. He ran the hand over the back of his neck and his face colored a little. I did not know that she was yours and I do not know what you been through, but it was cool that you took her in. I am an ex-orphan too, so I know how it feels to- to not have any parents."

"Oh." _That was kind of nice_. "Thanks for telling me that."

"Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before stiles spoke again. "Wanna swim?"

"Okay."

.....

Practice went really well today. He worked really well with Jackson and it was nice to have someone to compete with. His butterfly is terrible but Jackson schooled him in the backstroke.

Jackson shook out his hair. "You really suck at the backstroke."

"Shut up." Stiles was tempted to push him back in. "It is not natural for someone to be on their back."

Jackson smirked and Stiles really did push him back in the pool.

.....

 Stiles found Parrish and Amira in front of his jeep. 

"For someone who says that they can no longer be around me, you are around me a lot."   


The deputy rolled his eyes but went to go strap Amira in the back seat while Stiles went to go put his stuff in the trunk. "I just needed to drop her off. I am on my way to a scene." 

"Is it bad?"

"No, just two pixie children terrorizing the neighborhood." 

"Give them a good slap on the wrist then," Stiles waved. "Deputy." 

"Stiles."

* * *

 

Friday went about the same, trading out swim practice for track.

He glanced at Amira as he made a few laps around the lacrosse field while everyone did workouts. Coach specifically made individual ones because the races were diverse, which was nice. His were stamina, stretches, and legs, his normal routines. He did stamina training Wednesday, so today was legs. She was playing with the stuffed bear he got her with Finstock hovering near. 

He smiled. _Of course he would like her more than he likes him._  

Stiles glanced back at the child when he noticed her moving. Her legs were swinging and it would have been fine if she had not been doing it since practice started. He made his way over and- just like he thought- he could smell the whiffs of restless energy she was trying to hide. 

"Amira, would you like to run with me?"

She looked up, hope in her eyes. "Can I?"

Stiles held out his hand. "I do not see why not."

She grabbed it and jumped up, following him to the the field. 

He started at a slow jog to warm her up, breaking into a full one when he saw that she was ready.

After they made a few laps he got her attention. "Ready to push it?"

"Yeah!"

Stiles broke into a full run. He smiled when she only lagged a few feet behind him. 

There was a soft growl behind him after a moment and a small body passed him.

_Amira was running on all fours._

Stiles laughed and sped up, dropping as well after a few laps.

He pounced on her when she tripped and they rolled a few feet. 

"Stiles!" Finstock barked. "This is not recess! Get your ass up and go home."

"But coach-"  _Practice was not over yet._

"You are clearly not focused, _go_." Stiles slumped and grabbed Amira and headed off. When he went to pass Finstock to grab his things, the man made him pause." And make sure my future track star is grows up well."

He laughed. "Yes coach."

.....

While they were driving home Amira spoke up from the back seat. "Did I get you in trouble?"

Stiles glanced at her in the rear-view. "Nope, coach just wanted to look out for his future star."

She paused, considering, before she brightened. "Me?"

"Yep."

There was a squeal from the back and Stiles smiled. 

* * *

 

Stiles had some homework to he wanted to get out of the way so he told Amira to watch cartoons until he was done. About an hour in, he heard some shuffling around downstairs and knew that she had probably gotten bored. Anything too dangerous was locked up and others were out of her reach (unless she did a serious climb) so he did not worry too much. Not long after that she trotted upstairs in her panther form and nosed around the room, familiarizing herself with it and keeping busy. 

She was currently under his bed and there was the crinkle of paper that made him pause. He listened and the sound came again, making him shoot up from his desk and dart under his bed to pull the little cub out. Like he thought, in her paws was one of his comics (If she crawled all way to the back and got his limited edition ones he would have cried). 

Stiles sat on the bed and extracted the comic from her paws. "Amira, serious time. Be extra careful around these, okay? My comics are my treasure and I would have for them to be damaged." At that he actually looked over the the book, and what he feared did not come true as the cub had only displaced the dust protector a little. He told her to go put on some clothes and wash her hands. When she did, he pulled her up again.

"Sorry about your book. They smelled liked you a lot."

"That is because I read them many times. You can touch them, but just be extra careful."

"Okay."

He slipped the book out of the cover and handed it to her. "How about you look at it while I finish my last page? Then when I am done, I can read it to you."

She nodded, already absorbed in the life of Diana Prince.

The leopard set her on the bed by his pillows and went back to his computer.

About twenty minutes later, Stiles stretched and turned around, chuckling when he saw that she was trying to read the book.

"Alright," he said as he stood, "scoot so I can sit too."

Instead, Amira crawled forward a few feet, giving him the space by the pillows. He smiled and sat behind her, pulling the child into his lap, using her hands to open the book, 

"The Land of the Minotaur." He started.

"What is a minotor?"

"Min-uh-tawr." Stiles corrected. "It is a person who stands upright like a human, but he looks nothing one."

"Really?" 

"Yes, he even has hands. He also has the head of a bull and hooves instead of toes." 

Amira giggled at the image she must have pictured in her head. 

The leopard turned back to the book. He pitched his voice up to imitate Diana. My prize is nearly in my grasp. Though my arms do ache as Atlas' must, I shan't give up my quest!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to make Jackson an asshole but i guess my hands had different ideas........
> 
> Also to DiamondLuv and Killerrose, I could not reply to your comments for some reason. D:
> 
> To DiamondLuv:  
> Maybe I have some plans.... ;}  
> They will all be revealed after this week is up. 
> 
> To Killerrose:  
> Here you go ! ^-^


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.（＞＜。）
> 
> I started working and my semester got really stressful so I just could not update for a while. Sorry I left without a trace.
> 
> New semester new chapter.

Stiles snapped awake when he heard a cry in his ear. Looking at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it read a little past four in the morning and grunted.  
  
There was another cry and he looked towards the source. Amira was curled on his second pillow whimpering and twisting about, clearly having a nightmare. He sat up and shook her awake, wincing when claws sunk into his arm.  
  
"Amira wake up." The child whimpered before snapping awake, and upon seeing Stiles, she burst into sobs. Stiles tried to hold her close, but she pushed him away.  
  
"No," she sobbed, "I want my mommy."  
  
Stiles felt his heart break. "Amira-"  
  
"No, I wanna see her. I want my mommy!"  
  
There was shuffling down the hall and his door creaked open. "Stiles?"  
  
The young leopard did not know what his face looked like but from the sad expression his dad gave him he knew it was bad.  
  
John stepped fully into the room but Amira just seemed to cry even more when she felt the other Cat in the room.  
  
"She wants her mom."  
  
The older leopard’s face took on a sour note. "I knew this would happen."  
  
"I did too but I did not know that it would feel like this." Stiles cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "What do I do?"  
  
John put an arm around him and let the boy lean on his side. "When it happened with you, I made the mistake of getting angry with you. You ran away and would not come home for three days.  
  
"I remember that. You brought me one of her claws and reminded me that she could not come back." Stiles paused. "Then you showed me where she was buried."  
  
"And you tried to dig her up a week later."  
  
Stiles flinched. That was- not a good moment in his life. His dad found him before he could completely uncover her and yanked him away, but not before he saw her deteriorating face. He ended up vomiting and having two panic attacks, the second one putting him unconscious.  
  
He never said that he wanted his mom again.  
  
He came back to the present. "Is she still?" He asked, referring to her mother.  
  
John nodded grimly. "They are waiting on me to see what we should do with her, but I have not seen the body since the autopsy."  
  
"But we can see her though, yeah?"  
  
"I could put in a request, say I was finally going to decide what to do."  
  
Stiles looked at Amira. "I feel like after this, we might."  
  
"We will need to go early, I am on shift for ten."  
  
"Wait." Stiles leaned over to grab his phone. He remembered Finstock telling him after he stopped him on the way home on Friday that his house was by the Beacon Hills Memorial, the only hospital in Beacon Hills. Pretty vague, but he probably figured that Stiles would figure it out. He did and looked up the directions taking a picture of them.  
  
It was only a ten-minute walk.  
  
"You could drop us off, we were supposed to go to the Finstock’s for cookies. I was going to bring Parrish along."  
  
"You sure you are up for it?"  
  
"Amira wants to go, and she helped me."  
  
"But do you want to go?"  
  
"You were right," Stiles offered, "I cannot keep running away from these people. We need protection from the Manzo pack so I need to make friends. I cannot protect her on my own." His dad sighed but he continued on. "Is nine a good time for you to drop us off? I know she will not eat before hand so, I want to get food in her before I give her sugar."  
  
"That is fine. I will text Parrish."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
John went to go do just that and hopefully get a few more hours in.  
  
He sighed when he thought about what Stiles just said.  
  
"I need to make friends."  
  
He rubbed his face. 'What would you do Claudia?'

.....

   
Stiles called out to Amira who was still crying, but softer now that she began to exhaust herself. She looked at him, her sad green eyes reflecting off the little bit of light coming from the window. He used his long sleeve to clean her face then pulled her close, sighing a little when she gave no resistance.  
  
"We will go see your mother, but you have to sleep first okay? We will go at nine, okay?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but we need to go back to sleep now, okay?"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Amira finally sagged into in and Stiles let a small smile touch his lips when she crawled under his shirt. He ended up just taking it off because baby-were and a snotty long sleeve do not mix. The leopard let out his tail and curled it around Amira’s when she did the same in response.  
  
"Sleep, we will see her in the morning."  
  
"Okay."

* * *

  
  
Amira was crying loudly as she leaned over her mother. Stiles could only stand behind her in silent support as she released all her grief. She had been silent all day until now, barely touching her food and complying easily as he picked her up and held her close as his dad drove them to the hospital.  
  
A nurse who smelled like Scott McCall, introduced herself after glancing over the Sheriff was waiting there and ushered them to the morgue with silent glances to Stiles and the little girl in his arms.  
  
She paused before they opened the door. "It is a bit chilly in here so brace yourself."  
  
The morgue was not that large. More like a long hallway full of cabinets. And the occasional door where Stiles figured they did autopsies and such.  
  
_Some of these are filled with dead people_. His mind supplied. He imagined, for a moment what it would be like to be human and be in here.  
  
Maybe he would have been in Amira’s place eight years ago.  
  
Stiles decided that he does not like hospitals.  
  
Parish moved further up his shoulder, feathers brushing his cheek. He stayed in bird form so the Finstocks would not feel nervous about the deputy being in their home.  
  
Amira’s mother was named Elisabeth. From the pictures, he knew that though her brown curls were spanned on the table, she was missing the back of her skull. She seemed like she would have been a good mother. Amira may have been a little malnourished when they found her, but her mother was worse off. They were all baffled as to how she even lasted as long as she did by herself. I had to have been at least two years.  
  
They let her cry as much as she wanted, making sure that she could not pull the sheet back and see what was not there.  
  
Whomever did this was really out to get them. It made Stiles' scars itch.  
  
After about an hour and a half, Amira stopped. She just sat and stroked her mother’s face for a little before looking at Stiles. She then reached up and he bent to pick her up.  
  
The moment they touched, something snapped into place and it almost made him buckle. Before, Amira and his bond was there, but it was more of a bond of convenience and protection. She was a child in need and accepted him when he reached out. Now, he could feel her. She was a strong present in the back of his mind, he could feel her heartbeat through the bond and know that she was okay and healthy at the moment. What was even more surprising was the intense feeling of mine, it was much more present than when he initially found her. He could feel that she was his.  
  
Stiles felt bad for a moment, until Amira wrapped her arms around him and snuffled into his neck with a muffled, "mommy".  
  
_Oh_. Oh.

.....

Stiles watched Amira eat her food from what he felt like was a distance. He could not get his mind off of what just happened.  
  
Amira _accepted_ him. She accepted him as her _parent._  By supernatural law he  _owns_ her. He has to go fill out paper work and everything. He is a parent.  
  
He is _Amira's_ parent.  
  
He is- okay with that.  
  
_Does he apply as her mother or father though?_  
  
He is a man, but he can give birth- well, at least in his leopard form he can.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Well it will not emasculate him. It will not change anything. He is still himself even if he is called ‘mom’.  
  
"You are not going to eat, mommy?"  
  
_Mother it is._ He would be the best damn mom there ever was.  
  
"I-I am I was just, thinking about how brave you were today." _Shit_.  
  
Amira paused, brushing Parrish's feathers as he nuzzled her from his place on her lap. "I miss her."  
  
Stiles pulled her chair over so she was in his space. "She misses you too."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know my mom misses me too. She used to tell me that whenever something had happened think about all of the good things that you have."  
  
"Like you, grandpa, and Jorgie?"  
  
"Yep," Stiles smiled, "and I have my dad and now you." He tickled her as he spoke, apologizing for disturbing Parrish.  
  
"No!" She shrieked. Once she calmed, she held out her hand. "I was bad."  
  
Stiles was not surprised when she opened her hand and there was a tooth in it. Specifically a sharp canine.  
  
He smiled and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny bottle with a cork. It held the single claw from his mother.  
  
Amira looked at it then the tooth in her hand. "So I can keep it?"  
  
"Yes you can. Put it in your pocket so that you will not lose it."  
  
Amira did so and they finished their food and left; though Parrish looked like he had more of Amira's food than she did.  
  
He ended up falling asleep on Stiles' shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fucking trouble with this chapter holy shit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something.

The Phoenix woke up later to the sound of knocking. He stretched and fluttered his wings to get the feeling back into them. Watching after these two was going to make him lazy. He began to preen his feathers when he found a few out of place. He absently listened to Stiles greet the Finstock’s nephew and, before they went inside, he tapped Stiles’ cheek with his beak before flying away to check the perimeter.

Caleb looked at the bird fly away. “Why is he leaving?”

“Making sure that the area is safe. We can just leave a window open so he can get back in.”

“O-Okay.”

“Stiles!” Tammy exclaimed, “You made it.” She

Amira woke up and snuggled deeper into her mom's jacket. She heard a quiet chirp and opened her eyes to see that Jorgie had settled in the curve of her body and was currently sleeping. She tried to stay as still as she could but she had to sneeze and he woke up with a start.

“Bless you.”

She jumped, and looked to see a familiar boy sitting on the couch that was next to hers. He smelled a little of her mom but she was not home. Before she could even cry he stepped into the room. She lifted her hands in the typical ‘pick me up’ gesture and hugged him when he did as she asked,  Stiles turned her around to the boy.

What do we say when someone says something nice to  like ‘Bless you’?

She had to think for a moment, but then Stiles' teachings kicked in. “Thank you.”

Caleb smiled. “You are welcome”

Amira smiled like she won something. "I did it! Did you see mama?"

 Stiles smiled and turned her back around, kissing her forehead. "I saw baby, good job." He held out his hand and Parrish hopped into it. Putting, the bird in Amira’s hands, the young man walked them into the kitchen.

"You remember Tammy, right?"

The little girl nodded. "Kitty lady, hi!"

"Amira," Stiles admonished, "calling her kitty is rude. Her name is Tammy."

"Sorry."

"It is okay, dear, how was your nap?"

"Jorgie slept next to me, he was warm!"

"That is great!"

The child looked at the things on the table.  "What is this?"

This is what we are going to use to make the cookies.

Her eyes were wide. " _All_ of this?"

"Yes, here-" she grabbed a book and set it on her lap when Stiles placed her on the counter. "-this is a cookie, specifically chocolate chip, the kind that we are making today."

"Chocolate?" She exclaimed, most likely remembering that last time she had candy.

"See here?" Tammy pointed at the other pictures on the page, "This shows us how to make them with all of these materials."

"Can we put the sun candy in it too?"

"Sun candy?"

"She means caramel. She loves it."

"Yeah!"

"I think I have some lying around if Caleb had not snuck it all. I swear that boy will do anything for caramel."

_"I can hear you."_

"Then get your butt in here and help me look! I know you hid them."

The boy slinked into the room with a guilty look and reached above the fridge to produce a can of- Pringles?

He popped the cap and smell of caramel wafted into the room.

Amira bounced in place. "Sun candy!"

Caleb took one out and handed the rest to his aunt who was giving him the meanest look. He held it out to Amira and she sat wide eyes.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

She looked at her mom and when he nodded, she took the piece with a muttered 'thanks' before she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. 

"Happy?" Stiles asked.

Amira nodded. 

"Now let us get started."

.....

This was a mistake. 

There was chocolate in his hair and on his shirt. Flour was all over the floor. Dough was on Tammy, the ceiling, and fridge. All the extra caramel was gone. Stiles is sure that Caleb is off somewhere crying and Jordan is downed from butter (now melted) in his feathers. Amira is no where to be seen.

He slid to the floor. 

"What just happened?"

Tammy sat next to him. "I think we missed something between letting Amira mix the dough, trying to feed it to Jordan, and it ending up on the ceiling." 

Coach walked in then. His eyes took in the state of the kitchen and the two people sitting on the floor. "I do not even want to know. Just give me two cookies and clean up this mess."

Two 'okay's, rang out and he walked off.

There was a pause, then the two on the floor burst out laughing.

When they recovered, Amira and Caleb were in the doorway looking much cleaner than when they left. "S-She followed me to the bathroom so I just-"

Stiles waved his hand. "Better you than me. I would have had the worst, time getting the caramel out of her hair before she ate it."

"I did have to cut a tiny piece off, but I made sure to keep it even."

"Thanks." Stiles did a once over of his little girl. "Think you could keep her occupied while we clean this mess up?"

"I wanna help!"

The young man paused before shrugging, her clothes could not get any worse. "Sure"

He was proved wrong.

Thank god he brought her a change of clothes and a spare shirt.

Jordan was still upset about the butter an stayed out of Amira's range for the rest of their time with the Finstocks.


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles smiled when Amira snuffled into his neck when he grabbed her from Tammy.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"She needed this today."

Tammy smiled. "What about you? Did you have fun?"

"I-" Stiles thought about the question. "I did. This was nice."

The woman looked like she was holding herself back from hugging him. "I am glad that you enjoyed herself."

Caleb popped out. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, meet me at my locker when I come in?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

There was a universal ‘Goodnight Stiles’ and he nodded and walked off.

…..

Once he was a short distance away a car pulled up next to him. It was Jordan.

"So that is where you flew off too."

"I still felt buttery after you cleaned my feathers so I took a shower and grabbed the car."

Stiles walked around and hopped in, noting the light steam rising from his skin.

_I wonder how hot he can get._

Stiles pushed the thought out of his mind because he has a child in his arms and his father gets back earlier than usual tonight.

"You enjoyed yourself."

Stiles came back to the present with a hum.

Jordan cracked a smile. "I said that you enjoyed yourself."

"I did."

"Are you not happy about it?"

"I-" he paused, I do not know. "I stopped trying to be happy years ago."

A warm hand landed on his thigh, closer to his knee, but Jordan said nothing.

It was quiet until they pulled up to the house. The deputy exited the car to grab Amira’s bag and loose items while the leopard gathered up his daughter.

Stiles gave Jordan his keys and let him open the door.

Stiles said their goodbyes and he walked upstairs to his room and immediately noticed the bundle on his windowsill. He put Amira in the bed and cautiously walked up to it, sniffing around it. Smelling no poison, he opened it and blinked at the bright bouquet. A mix of white, yellow, and orange flowers that he had never seen greeted him. They were clearly handpicked, though rather carefully, and were not wrapped in that crinkly plastic but a twine that smelled strongly of Alpha Hale. 

It made him smile and he picked up the bundle and- rather than going back downstairs, he grabbed a tall glass that he normally keeps by his bed for water and went to the bathroom to fill it. Taking the bundle, he removed the twine and placed the flowers in the glass. While they looked kind of odd together, the bouquet smelled nice and he took a sniff before heading to bed.

He realized when he went to lay down that he still had the twine and he brought it up to his face. It was clumsily braided but it held Hale’s scent strongly and he was too tired to pick through those scents thoroughly. Stiles found himself wrapping the twine around his wrist before he curled around Amira and went to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up to Amira touching his face.

"Mama, mama, there are flowers and they smell pretty!"

The leopard groaned and rolled over with his child. "Yes baby, they were a gift from Alpha Hale. Now sleep, there is a bit more time for us to sleep."

Amira squirmed out of his grip. "I’mnot sleeepy." She sniffed the arm that was near to her. The one with the twine and brightened. "Is it Derek?"

"Yes."

_"DerDer gave you a gift?"_

By the sound of her screech, she must know what that means. He just hummed.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have to pee."

The leopard opened an eye to glance at the sheepish cub sitting in his bed. "Seriously?"

"Serisly." She parroted. _Well tried to._

Stiles hopped out of the bed. He was not going back to it anyway. "Well, we might as well take a shower while we are in there, yeah?"

"Ooh, can we take a bath? With bubbles?"

Stiles looked at his clock on his night stand. They had time. "Why not?" He paused for a cheer. "Go grab your clothes and one toy you want to bring."

The little girl climbed off of the bed a went to the lower drawer in Stiles’ large dresser were all her things were stored. She began to hum as she looked through her clothes and Stiles glanced down.

 _Looks like it is going to be a purple day._ He looked out the window that was still cracked open slightly and smelled the breeze coming in. _Gonna be a cooler day._ Reaching above his daughter to grab a graphic tee and a pair of boxers.

"I am going to get the bath ready."

Amira was still in the drawer. "Okay."

Stiles dropped his clothes on the little shelf they kept in there for this purpose and pissed while he could. Amira finally showed up doing the universal ‘I really gotta pee’ dance after he started filling the tub.

"I forget I had to pee."

The leopard snorted and helped her on the toilet. Once she pushed him away with an ‘I can do it, myself!’, he went to pick up the clothes she dropped and put them with his. He turned off the water and swiped at the larger bubbles to get rid of them. The toilet flushed and Amira bounded over and lifted her arms so Stiles could remove his shirt from her.

He then swooped her up and plopped her into the bubbles.

…..

Stiles glanced down at Amira and noticed that she had her fangs out while she was brushing her teeth. He pets her head in approval and her ears twitched under his hand.

She had this thing on cleaning her ears and tail when she bathed. Stiles decided to try it this time around and he found he quite liked it. Amira glanced at him and her tail curled around his. His lips turned up around his brush.

They finished up and Stiles helped her off her stool. As they were leaving, John padded past them with a grunt and a pat to his grandchild when she made him pause by grabbing onto his leg.

"I will make breakfast today."

John grunted again.  

They got ready and Amira squealed like she had after she woke him up when she found out that they were wearing their matching jackets today and that she was going to be with him pretty much all day.

At this point, he was completely set up for all of his online classes and he only had to show up for an hour and twenty minutes for classes and had club after that.

The pair headed downstairs, but the leopard paused before they left they walked down. “Wait here.” He glanced at the twine wrapped around his wrist and went to his bedside drawer, pulling out one of his worn wrist bands. He twisted it between his fingers before opening his window a tad and placing the band outside the window, closing it until it trapped a corner of the band.

He took a deep breath when he let go of the window. _This will be good for you._

"Mommy?"

"Coming."

They went down and Stiles put Amira on the counter and handed her his cookbook. "Show me the picture of what you want to make today."

"Okay."

He went to wash his hands and grab his apron, going to the fridge to grab basic ingredients. He was getting the pans from underneath the cabinet when he heard mumbling.

"Wa-Waf-le. Wa- ff-les. Waff-les. Waffles."

Stiles loves this. He has been teaching her to read and write since she has been with him and he would often catch her trying to read his books. Her mother did teach her words and she knows basic meanings, but she has never had to read or write. Like any other non-human, she was learning fast.

"Mom! I want waffles! Can you make them?"

 _He would make her as many as she wanted._  "Of course I can." Stiles scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "Good job on learning the word by yourself."

The little girl preened under the attention and hugged him back, purring happily.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are going to go back to Derek!ヽ(•‿•)ノ


	27. Chapter 27

Derek was freaking out.

Stiles just said that he could _court him._ His wolf was over the moon, he had been waiting for a response to his gifts.

He paused on his way home.

_"Derek Hale, Alpha Second of Beacon Hills, you may court me for the offer of being my mate."_

That sounded strange.

_"I was asked for permission ... Stiles and his potential mate ..."_

How many times had Stiles been asked for courtship? He shook his head. That was none of his business for now. 

Right now, he needed to bake.

.....

There were fifteen different flavors of cupcakes on his counter, his hair looked grey from all of the flour that was in it, there were remnants of a strawberry puree on his cheek and his apron looked like someone had been fingerpainting on it with chocolate and syrup. Derek picked up the sixteenth cupcake, feeling very proud of himself. It was an absent remark from Erica that he had been thinking about since they woke up and found him in the kitchen. 

_"Why not just make the first cupcake that you made for him? He really liked that one."_

His response. _"I cannot recycle a cupcake Erica! I would look lazy."_

But on the verge of tears- not that he would ever admit that- he had a stroke of genius. There was still filling from when he made the cinnamon roll cupcake and he still had some strawberry puree left. 

From those lips, there was no way that he did not eat a ton of strawberries.

_A lemon filled strawberry cupcake topped with whipped cream and a touch of the sweet glaze. Color the glaze a pale yellow to match the filling._

Stiles was going to _love_ it.

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. Intense Fear and Guilt flitted through his mind.

**Isaac.**

He threw off his apron and ducked his head in the sink to rinse out the dust before grabbing his jacket and running over to the school. 

* * *

 

Derek found his pups in front of the school with Isaac in the middle. 

He pulled them all off to the side and growled at the crowd to disperse. "What happened?"

Isaac looked to be on the verge of tears, "I am so sorry. I messed up." 

"What?" Then he smelled it the residual scent of Stiles that drifted from Isaac clothes. He must have gotten really close. 

_The fear._

"I just wanted to thank him for taking in Amira so easily. I told him that I told you about it."

Derek could see how this had just played out and hoped that he was wrong. "What- What did he say?"

"He said that I could have gotten him killed. Then, if both you and Laura had agreed to give her to him. When he realized that you did not, he thought that you gave her up as a gift for courtship. I did not know, Derek, I am so sorry."

_The guilt._

Derek sighed and pulled the wolf into a hug. "What is done is done, I can only wait until he calms down to properly speak with him." 

"I am so sorry." 

"It is already done." 

They did not even last a day. 

*****

"Where did he go?"

Scott answered for his mate. "His dad showed up minutes after Stiles ran into the bathroom with Amira. They calmed him down, growled at us, then left."

"Calmed him down? What was happening to him?"

"We followed him halfway he was _miserable_. His growling cut off not long after he went in and he began to sob and whine. I do not think it was about Amira."

Cora stepped up to his side. "Derek, What happened to him?"

"I do not know the entire story, they did not tell me much. What I told you guys was what I got."

"We need to apologize, we cannot just let him think that." 

"No," Danny interrupted, "we need to leave him alone." 

"We do not want to start a quarrel with Cats, I need to apologize to the Sherrif so he does not get the wrong message." 

"Oh god," Isaac turned to his mate, "I do not want to see the Sherrif angry."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Stiles alone seemed like an alpha when he was angry."

"Stiles is an Alpha."

There was a pregnant pause. "We fucked up."

"Yep." 

"Shut up Jackson."

 


	28. Chapter 28

"No, I am serious." Jackson continued. "Stiles is a good kid." 

"Oh yeah," Erica murmured, "you guys have swimming together."

"You guys have track."

"Yeah, but he runs ahead of everyone."

The blonde wolf shrugged. "Sucks. We have talked during practice."

"He said that he did not want to talk to any of us."

"We have to because we are a team. Lady Finstock paired us up." 

Like he called her out. A fierce " _Jackson!_ " rang out. Tammy Finstock came stalking up to him. 

_"What did you do to Stiles?"_

Jackson backed away from the angry teacher. "I just got here-"

"I told you that if you ever hurt him again I was going to-"

Derek cleared his throat and the woman came up short. 

"A-Alpha Hale, I am so sorry for not seeing you I-I-"

"It is alright, Tammy." He waved the comment away. "I know that you care for Stiles." 

"I- Yes." 

The wolf continued. "In his defense, he was not the one to upset Stiles. The fault was mine, as I did not explain things clearly when I offered to court him."

Her eyes widened. "You- Oh." It seemed she was turning the details over in her head and came to her conclusion rather quickly. " _Oh_. Amira?"

"Yes." 

"I will not tell you what you must do but please, _please_ , do not break his heart. He has been through so much already. Too much for a kid his age." 

"I will keep that in mind, thank you, Tammy." 

The woman nodded and with one last look, she went on her way.

*****

"What does she care? She is only his coach."

Cora shook her head. "She is not only his coach, Erica. Stiles and his daughter's scent are all over her."

Boyd clarified. "A tentative claim."

"Can he _do_ that without saying anything?"

"He is assuming the role of the Alpha due to trauma that his Pride has experienced. Now that he is in an area that he may remain for a time, he is making sure that he is well protected, but like I said, he is not cementing anything yet."

Danny tilted his head. "Wait, I thought only females could that? Or their spouses? How is Stiles an Alpha?"

Derek went quiet for a moment. "Stiles leopard is female."

Realization flashed across of all of their faces. "So he assumes the role, not his dad."

"Correct, but he cannot claim anyone in this territory without my and Laura's say so. By default, we cannot deny him the right to any werecat species that want to band with him because there is no official Pride in Beacon Hills, but everyone else has to be brought to us."

"Alright, enough moping about this," Cora growled. "we need to set this right and even though Derek says he has to, we all really do. We caged him in and made a mistake that we have not since all of us were fresh just because he was new and different. She paused and looked at the building that they were still standing in front of. We are not going to finish the day so, let us just go home and figure out what to do."

Not hearing any complaints, Cora started towards the direction of the house. They all decided not to bring their cars today so they had to walk. 

_At least this way they can talk about their plan._

None of them noticed the small coyote steal away towards Stiles house.

 


End file.
